Summer's Story
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Summer is a Gryffindor fourth year. She's fun and easily amused. She is best friends to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Her story is about how she befriends Draco Malfoy. She isn't too sure he's all that bad. He isn't too sure why he's so drawn to her. Read the story and find out why!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was a curious boy to me. He was a fourth year Slytherin and I was a fourth year Gryffindor. Every Gryffindor I know hates any Slytherin around. I don't really understand that. They hate each other and no one ever told me why. I know that most Slytherins are in alliance with the You-Know-Who, and that they have something against half-bloods and muggle-borns, but I felt that was all stupid. I made it my goal for my fourth year at Hogwarts to befriend Draco Malfoy.

I was called Summer. I have straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. I'm skinny, but not too tall. I'm sort of average height, but all my friends are taller than me. I'm usually very happy and I like to have fun. I'm not too sure I follow most of the rules at Hogwarts, but I've never been approached for the things I do for fun.

My Best friends are Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. I like them because they are both a lot like me. Ginny likes to have fun and Luna comes up with funny things and conspiracies that I usually think about and am too shy to actually voice. Ginny is a Gryffindor and Luna is a Ravenclaw. They usually invite me along to meals with them or to go to hogsmeade with them, but right now as we ate our breakfast before we went to Hogsmeade, I couldn't stop looking at Draco.

He was sitting by himself and eating quietly. I put my spoon down and looked over at my friends who were talking to each other. I contemplated getting up and going to talk to him, but when I looked back over to him, he was gone. I scrunched up my nose and thought perhaps I'd see him in Hogsmeade.

It was still early in the school year and it was only the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year. This was also the year of the Triwizard tournament and Harry Potter managed to get his name in even though Dumbledore said no one under 17 was to enter. I wasn't a big fan of Harry Potter, unlike Ginny and pretty much every other person in the school. He was nice and all, but he seemed to modest and he was incredibly stupid sometimes. I'm not saying I hated him, I'm just saying he's overrated in certain ways.

"You ready to go Summer?" Ginny asked, dragging me out of my thoughts. I took in a deep breath and stood up with them.

"Yep," I said. We walked out of the great hall and we went to go get ready.

"I just don't understand," Luna said. She was talking about some weird made up creature that I happened to find funny. Ginny shook her head and put her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Neither do we Luna," she said gently as she tried her hardest not to laugh, "Neither do we."

I giggled and Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Luna suddenly laughed and then we all were laughing hard in the middle of honeydukes. I stopped laughing suddenly when I saw Draco walking into the Three Broomsticks.

"Summer are you alright?" Luna asked in her usual soft voice. I looked away from Draco and at her. She looked genuinely worried.

"Yeah I'm alright," I said smiling, "I'm just gonna go do something. I'll be back."

I ran out of the sweet shop and into the Three broomsticks. I saw Draco sitting alone again. I started to walk over to him, but my name was called.

"Hey, Summer!" I turned around and saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sitting in a corner. I smiled and waved at them. Hermione was the one to call my name. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hi," I said looking at each of them.

"Where's Ginny and Luna?" Ron asked, knowing I was usually with his sister and the crazy blonde.

"They're back in Honeydukes." I said sitting down next to Harry.

"How come you left them?" Harry asked taking a drink of his butterbeer. I shrugged.

"I came in here to talk to someone." I said.

"Oh well don't let us distract you," Hermione said, "Go on." I got up and walked back over to Draco's table. I knew the three were watching, which didn't help how nervous I was, as I sat down. Draco looked at me and scowled.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Um, I just wanted to say hi," I said timidly. I felt my face getting warm and I tried my hardest to make it stop.

"Hi," he said back quickly, "Now go away. I know Potter sent you over here." I frowned and looked back at the three friends who were gaping at me.

"No they didn't," I said gently. I was being surprisingly calm. I knew he could hurt some one pretty bad if he wanted to, "I can in here to talk to you. Hermione just caught my attention before I could come over."

"You're friends with Granger?" he spat. I nodded.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked frowning more at him.

"You really shouldn't frown," Draco said changing the subject. Was he actually being nice to me? I was a bit confused. He started to stand up, "You're too pretty for it."

And with that he put some money on the table for his drink before he walked away.

Did Draco malfoy just compliment me? A Muggle born Witch from Gryffindor house?

I didn't have much time to think about it because Ginny and Luna came in and sat down then.

"Who was it you wanted to talk to Summer?" Ginny asked leaning on her elbows against the table. I cleared my throat nervously.

"No-Nobody," I said, still very confused. I expected him to yell and scream at me to go away. I expected name calling and curses flying at me. I never expected him to actually talk to me. To actually compliment me. To be nice to me. He probably didn't know about me, otherwise I'd either be in the hospital wing by now or sobbing outside trying to find Luna and Ginny again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been close to a week since I talked to Draco and no one had said anything about it. Hermione kept giving me funny looks and Ron glared at me every now and then. Harry just looked confused. But they all kept their mouths shut. Ginny and Luna didn't have a clue about it.

So, as I sat in the library doing my Ancient Runes homework, Ginny and Luna were talking to me about normal things; well as normal as they can be when holding a conversation with Luna. I sighed and tried to get finished before dinner, which was probably unlikely. Ginny got up to retrieve a book from across the library and Luna went along with her because she said I looked annoyed with the distraction. I was sort of grateful, but now it was too quiet.

I quickly went back to my homework as someone sat down next to me. I didn't look up until my parchment was pulled away from me. I scowled and looked at whoever had been so rude to steal my homework. It was Draco.

"This one's wrong," he said putting ht page down in front of me and pointing to the third answer on the page. I checked it over and found he was right. I fixed the problem and look over at him.

"Hello," I said nodding to him. He nodded back firmly and opened his school book. He looked down at it as Ginny and Luna came back. They sat down and frowned slightly at Draco, who didn't look up. They looked at me and I shrugged.

"Hello Draco," Luna said kindly. Draco didn't respond, but I think it was because Madam Prince told everyone to stop talking.

I went back to my homework and I felt Draco's knee against mine most of the time. I found that a little strange, and it was a bit distracting. I couldn't help but glance over at him to see if he was really doing homework. Sometimes I caught him looking away from me.

Let's just say I didn't get my homework finished before dinner. I went to dinner with Ginny and Luna, thought Luna had to sit at her house table, I sat in between Ginny and Hermione. I found to have sit facing the Slytherin table. I had a clear view of Draco, but I had to force myself to look away from him.

He was just so strange. I thought he was just a stupid boy who hated every person that wasn't of pure blood or a slytherin, but he seemed to take a liking to me.

Curious.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was shocked by his sudden urge to sit with this girl. She was rather attractive, so he blamed it on that. He didn't know her name, but she intrigued him. He'd never noticed her before. She seemed to be apart of Potter's little group of friends, but why didn't he notice her before?

He still couldn't believe he'd sat down next to her in the library. He'd actually done more than that. He flirted with her. She didn't notice it, but he couldn't stop himself from pressing his knee against hers and taking glances at her. He knew he was distracting her, but he didn't care.

Now at dinner he could feel her eyes on him. He was facing the Gryffindor table, which is something he never did, but he did it anyway. He could see her sitting next to the Weasley girl and the mudblood.

He was trying his hardest not to look at her as he kept a conversation up with Crabbe and Goyle. He was found out however by the annoying and extremely jealous Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you looking at Draco?" she asked looking around, trying to follow his gaze that only landed on the girl for a few seconds and then away from her.

"I'm looking at you," he said vaguely as he looked at Pansy.

"No I meant before," she said looking behind her at the Gryffindor table. Draco only laughed at her. Crabbe and Goyle joined in thankfully, and then the subject changed.

Draco continued to take looks at the girl every now and then until she and the Weasley girl left the great hall to go back to their common room.

* * *

I was sitting in the common room doing homework again while Ginny spoke to Harry and Ron. Hermione was ignoring them and doing her homework like usual.

I was finally doing the last bit of all of my homework when Harry and Ron walked up with Ginny. I looked at them and cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, Hi," I said closing my book and setting it aside.

"Summer," Ginny said gently, "Ron says you've been talking to Malfoy."

I shrugged, "So?" I asked raising my eyebrows, "Am I not allowed to be friends with other people?"

Ginny shook her head, "That's not what I meant," she said waving her hands quickly, "It's just Harry thinks you're turning all dark and evil and-"

"And you aren't sure." I finished for her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Ron. He shrugged at her and she sighed.

"No, Summer, we just wanna make sure you're not being forced into anything." Harry said, "Malfoy's pretty vial."

"How would you know?" I asked frowning, "You've never even spoken a civil word to him before."

"His parents were death eaters, Summer," Ron said, agreeing with Harry, like usual.

"I don't care." I said rolling my eyes, "I can be friends with whoever I want. I don't care what you think about him."

After that I stood up and walked out of the common room to the girl's dormitories. I flopped on my bed and thought about Draco and how much he kept looking at me through dinner. I wondered if he liked me. He wasn't too terrible looking. He was taller than me, but then again, who wasn't? He had pretty eyes, though I don't think he'd appreciate me telling him that. He seemed to liked being seen as mean and unkind, but I was planning on getting past that.

I didn't care what Harry, Ron, or Ginny thought about Draco. Luna was nice to him, but Luna was nice to everyone. I suppose that's why no one ever approached her about it. I went to sleep trying to think of a way to talk to Draco more.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking around the grounds with Luna a few days later. It was late in the afternoon and Most everyone was inside finishing up homework, that is all except Draco and his gang. Luna grabbed my arm and stopped walking. I frowned at her and she nodded to the group.

"What?" I asked looking back at her.

"They're not too nice," she said. I shrugged and we went on walking. Not a very good idea, but I wasn't afraid of them.

We walked to the lake and we were very close to the group. I could hear them snickering about us, but I could also feel Draco's eyes on me. Luna and I talked for awhile in peace before Pansy Parkinson waltzed up and sneered at us.

"Who told you that you were allowed near us, Mudblood?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. Luna was shocked that she'd call me that. I was one after all, but that didn't matter, "You filthy Mudblood, contaminating everything you go near."

"That's enough Pansy," I heard Draco say firmly. I snapped my head around to look at him. I was shocked, and so was Pansy.

"But Draco she's vial," Pansy said crossly. I rolled my eyes again and looked away from them. Sure I didn't like being called names, but I wasn't one to break down and cry over them, "Both of them are."

I waited for Draco to agree with her and walk away laughing and snickering, but it didn't happen. He didn't say anything. instead he sat down next to me and he actually smiled at me. Pansy was speechless. So was I, but Luna spoke first.

"Hello Draco," she said, "Nice of you to join us."

He nodded to her as Crabbe and Goyle looked just as shocked as Pansy. None of them knew what to do, until Draco told them to go away. Pansy's eyes flamed with jealousy as she turned and walked away. I just watched Draco as he looked ahead of him.

"Well, Summer, I'll see you tomorrow," Luna said tearing my attention away from the blonde boy who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"OK, bye Luna," I said softly. She waved before she turned and started running back to the castle. I was now alone with Draco.

He cleared his throat and I looked back at him.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, "I don't mind it. I'm actually quite used to it."

"But I did," he said, "Pansy can be rather harsh just to impress me. I don't want her talking to you that way." I was once again shocked by him.

"Um, well then thank you." I said slowly.

"I'm afraid I never got your name." he said finally looking over at me.

"I'm Summer." I said, "Summer Matthews." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"I'm Draco," he said. I nodded.

"I know," I said, "I'm friends with Ginny remember?" Draco chuckled and nodded.

"I remember." he said.

"How come you're being so nice?" I asked suddenly. The question had been my mind had been asking since he first said I was too pretty to frown finally asked.

"Why did you want to say hi to me in the three broomsticks?" he countered.

"Well I'd promised my parents I'd make new friends, you know other than the people already in my house, so I chose you." I said shrugging. Draco smiled smugly._  
_

"And why did you think I'd be your friend?" he asked. He was still being nice. I was so confused by him and he could tell. He was trying to confuse me.

"I didn't but after last year when I saw you being nice to a boy when you thought no one was watching I figured I might as well try." I said with a small smile. He looked a little confused. He'd probably blocked that moment from ever entering his mind again after it happened, "But you didn't answer my question. How come you're being nice to me?"

Draco shrugged and brought his knees up close to his chest. I noticed how long his legs were and bit my lip, "I dunno. You seem different than everybody else." he said. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I left it alone for now.

"So," I said leaning back to looked up at the darkening sky. He copied me and he put his head next to mine. We were kind of lying in a V shape with our heads at the point, "Tell me something about you."

"Well, I'm 14." he said. I already knew that, but I didn't let him know that.

"Me too," I said, "My favorite color is yellow."

"That doesn't surprise me for some reason," He answered, "Mine's probably silver." I nodded.

"It's a good color." I said, "I have a pet cat named Wendy,"

Draco nodded, "I don't have a pet. I had a house elf, but Potter tricked my father into freeing it."

"Dobby," I said. Draco nodded and sighed.

"I'm a pure-blood." Draco said, trying to come up some more information.

"I'm-" I stopped and sat up. I was doing good getting him to talk to me and I didn't want to ruin it by telling him about her blood status.

Draco sat up and frowned at me, "What?" he asked gently taking my hand, "Did I say something?"

I shook my head and got up quickly, "No," I said looking at my feet, "I have to go now."

I turned and hurried away. I felt his eyes on me as I hurried back to the castle. I heard him calling after me, but I ignored him.

I hurried into the Gryffindor common room and found Ginny talking to Harry and Hermione. The last I saw of Ron he looked a bit mad at Harry.

They looked at me and I looked away from them and hurried up to my dorm. I went to bed and pretended to be asleep when Ginny came up to talk to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco watched Summer hurry away and he wondered what he'd done wrong. He replayed the conversation in his head and she probably was a bit nervous to tell him she was a mudbl- Muggle Born. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before he walked back to the castle. He went straight to bed. He didn't want to talk to Pansy or Crabbe or Goyle. They'd only ask him about Summer and why he'd defended her.

He pulled the covers up around him and he sighed. He couldn't believe he'd scared her off with a simple question. He felt stupid. Then he suddenly realized why he was so worried about whether he scared her off or not. He had a crush on her. He, Draco Malfoy pure-blood fourth year Slytherin had a crush on Summer Matthews, Muggle-born fourth year Gryffindor.

The next morning he walked to breakfast alone. He saw Summer sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table and bit his lip. He wanted to sit with her, but he didn't want to be seen at the Gryffindor table. He walked over to her and bit his lip.

"Hi," he said tapping her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Draco," she said responded, "How can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me." he said scratching the back of his neck, "All my other friends sleep through breakfast on the weekend and I usually sit alone. I noticed you were by yourself, so..."

Summer patted the seat next to her, "You can sit here if you want," she said smiling. She was clearly testing him. He took a breath and gulped back his pride before he sat next to her. He got a few scathing looks from other Slytherins and he got a few glares from some Gryffindors, but he tried to ignore them.

"So," he said pouring himself some cereal, "How come you ran off last night?"

Summer bit her lip and shrugged, "It was getting dark and I thought maybe I should get back before the sun went down." she offered. He shook his head and she sighed, "I go scared OK." She looked at the table and blushed.

"Scared?" Draco asked taking a bite of his cereal, "Why'd you get scared?"

"Because I know how you Slytherins think about blood-status and I'm not a pure-blood." she said before suddenly getting up. Draco got up too and took her hand. She looked at him and she looked like she was about to start sobbing, "Please let go,"

Draco didn't get a chance to move before he was approached by Potter and Weasley.

"Lever he alone, Malfoy." Weasley hissed. Summer looked at them and shook her head.

"No, guys," she said, but Harry stopped her.

"No, Summer we told you he was no good."

Draco gritted his teeth and let go of Summer. He was trying his hardest not to lash out at them in front of Summer. He liked her very much and he was trying to get her to trust him.

He glared at Potter and Weasley before giving Summer an apologetic look and walking away. He heard Summer scolding the two twits for what they'd done.

* * *

I couldn't believe Harry and Ron. They had no business butting into what Draco and I were doing. I wanted to kill them. I walked away from them and bumped into Ginny. She was talking to Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Summer," he said kindly. I smiled and waved. I didn't usually talk to people I didn't really know, Draco being the exclusion.

"Um, Neville wanted to hang out with us today." Ginny said. I shook my head.

"I was planning on finishing some extra homework." I said looking at the floor. That was a lie, but I couldn't tell Ginny I was planning on looking for Draco. I wanted to spend some more time with him, and hope he didn't bring up the blood status thing again.

"OK, well hope you have fun," Ginny said with a smirk that made it clear that she knew that I was planning on spending my time with the Slytherin. I nodded and walked away, hoping to find Draco as I walked.

I did find him, but he was going into his common room. I bit my lip and tried to call out to him, but he either ignored me or didn't hear me. I felt the latter was most likely.

I sighed and decided to do some homework for a while and hope to find him later.

Later, I was relaxing under a nice tree near the lake when someone sat next to me. I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled at Draco. He leaned back against the tree and shivered a little. It wasn't cold out, but it was cloudy and the wind coming off the lake made it chilly.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked looking over at me. I closed my book and put it down in between us before looking over at him like he was at me.

"Well, it's quiet and Ginny and Luna are hanging out with Neville." I shrugged, "I told them I was doing homework all day."

"How come?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Well they really like me hanging out and making friends with a Slytherin, especially Harry Potter's arch enemy." I joked. Draco chuckled and I giggled, "I'm sorry about Ron and Harry by the way."

"Nah," he waved his hand at me, "I'm used to them. I'm worse to them anyway."

We were quiet for a few minutes and I absently leaned my head against his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, so she closed her eyes.

Draco suddenly poked my stomach. I yelped and sat up quickly. I was laughing at me and I slapped his shoulder. He stopped laughing and for half a second I thought he'd changed his mind and was going to hit me or start throwing curses at me. He leapt at me and I was frightened out of my mind until he started to tickle me. I was laughing uncontrollably and he was enjoying it. I grabbed at his hands with his incredibly long fingers and tried hard to get him to stop, but he was relentless. He laughed at my pointless struggles.

"Draco," I gasped through my laughter, "Stop please!" He giggled and stopped his hands. He layed down next to me and took my hand. He seemed to have laid down on top of my book. He pulled it out from under him and looked at it.

"Alice in Wonderland?" He asked reading the title. I nodded and took the book from him. I sat up and scooted so that I could put my head on his stomach.

"It's a muggle book," I said, "My Mum read it to me when I was little. It's my favorite."

"What's it about?" Draco asked gently. I felt his fingers tangle in my blonde hair lightly.

"It's about a girl called Alice who find herself in a magical land." I said smirking a little. I open it to the first page. I never got tired of re-reading it. Sometimes I just started over whenever I picked it up, regardless if I'd finished it the last time.

"Will you read it to me?" Draco asked. I grinned to myself and opened to the first chapter.

"Chapter 1- Down the Rabbit-Hole. Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank..." I read to Draco, more because I wanted to continue reading and he seemed interested. That's how we spent the rest of the afternoon. I was lying with my head on Draco's stomach while his fingers of his left hand stroked through my hair while his other was used to prop up his head slightly, and I read the story to him with my legs crossed at the ankles and the book propped on my stomach.

We got about halfway through the story when we were approached by Ginny and Neville. Ginny was coming to find me before it got late and Neville volunteered to come along.

"Having fun are we?" Ginny asked with a smirk. I sat up and closed the book.

"I was," I said smiling. Draco sat up awkwardly and ran his fingers through his white blonde hair. I saw Neville giving Draco a sort of glare and suddenly wanted to slap him. I doubted Neville had ever spoke to Draco when he was anywhere near him.

"Well I can to get you before it got too dark." Ginny said glancing at Draco nervously. I knew Ginny was scared of him. Lots of students were.

"OK," I said standing up, "I'll see you later Draco." He stood up too and took my book from me. I frowned slightly and he gave me a sort of smile.

"I wanted to finish it." he said, before realizing it was a muggle book and handing it back to me.

"We can finish it later." I said touching his arm, without thinking much about it. He nodded awkwardly before I followed Ginny back towards the castle. He caught up to me and took my hand.

"Uh, listen, Summer," he said quickly, "Can we finish it on the next Hogsmeade trip?" I nodded and smiled at him. I kissed his cheek bravely before turning and running after Ginny and Neville.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't see Draco for a while after that Saturday. I mean I saw him in classes and around the halls, but he never stopped to say hello or anything. I was rather looking forward to the next trip to Hogsmeade. I'd finished Alice in Wonderland the next day and I made sure to keep a mark where I'd left off with Draco.

Now I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading when Hermione and Ginny sat down on th scarlet couch next to me.

"Hi," I said absently as I kept my eyes on the words of my favorite book.

"I swear she's worse than you sometimes, Hermione." I heard Ginny mutter. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at her. She only grinned and took my book from me. I started to protest but Hermione took it from her to look at.

"Is that the book you were reading to Draco?" Ginny asked, not recognizing the title. I nodded and Hermione grinned.

"He actually wanted to hear it?" she asked handing it back to me. I knew she knew the story since she was a muggleborn like me. I nodded, and knew that was surprising news. Hermione looked like she didn't believe it until Ginny jumped in.

"He made a date with her when the next hogsmeade trip is planned to finish the story." she said giggling. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing like that." I said re-opening my book.

"You kissed his cheek." Neville said, joining the conversation.

"She kissed whose cheek?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat down at the wizard's chest table near the couch.

"Malfoy's," Hermione said smirking. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the rest of the conversation. Ron made a face.

"Why would you do a sill thing like that?" he asked as the game they were playing started. I shrugged and looked at the pages of my book, ignoring their stupid questions about Malfoy.

"Sorry to tell you guys," Ginny said, "But you lost her. She's no longer listening to us." She was right. I was too busy reading to hear what they thought. I didn't care what they thought anyway.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. It had been posted that the next trip to hogsmeade would be the upcoming Saturday and that was in two days. I hadn't seen any of Draco recently and I was strangely excited for the weekend. I just had to get through two more days of lessons.

_Two Days of lessons later-_

"C'mon Summer," Ginny took my hand and pulled me to where we were supposed to meet to go to Hogsmeade. I rolled my eyes as was walked. Once we got there I looked around from where I was standing for Draco. I didn't see him anywhere, "So where do you wanna go first?" Ginny asked as Luna approached us. I shook my head.

"I have to find Draco," I said standing on my toes to try and see through the crowd of students.

"You sure have spending an awful lot of time with him," Luna said cocking her head to the side, "I'm very surprised he lets you around him."

"Why's that?" I asked stupidly as I stood on my toes to see as high as I could.

"Well he's a Slytherin," Luna shrugged. I sighed and bit my lip. I ignored her comment and went on looking for Draco. My back was to him and I didn't realize it until he tapped my shoulder. I turned and smiled at him. He chuckled and pulled me over to the path to hogsmeade. We walked together and we talked a little, but it was mostly quiet.

"So," I said as we neared the little village, "Where did you want to finish the book?"

"Well," Draco said, "I dunno," I looked at him and shrugged. He shrugged back as we walked into the three broomsticks. We ordered butterbeer and sat at a table in the corner.

"We can do it here if you like," I said pulling out the book. Draco nodded and scooted next to me. I started to read the book where we left off and we sat there for a long time. We kept getting drinks and I read the book to him. He seemed to enjoy it and when I was nearly finished we had to go back to the castle.

Draco sighed and we split the payment of our drinks. We went back to the castle together and Draco was disappointed we couldn't finish the book.

"Well its not too late," I said, "We can sit under the tree again." Draco nodded and we walked to the lake. We sat down and leaned against each other as I went back to reading aloud.

I was reading the last page as it started to get dark. When I closed the book Draco stood and dusted the dirt off his pants.

I looked up at him and he held out his hand to me, "I think we're going to be late for dinner." I shrugged and took his hand. We went to the great hall together and we separated to have dinner.

"So," Hermione tease, "Did you have fun with Malfoy?" she bit her lip and I threw a cocked eyebrow at her and she chuckled.

"I did, if you must know," I said as I started to eat dinner.

"Well could you spend some time with me this evening," Ginny asked, "It feels like ages since we last hung out."

I sighed and looked at my plate, "I suppose," I said, "What do you want to do?"

Ginny shrugged, "I dunno yet." She said, "But I only have one rule."

"OK," I said nodding, "What is it?"

"No talking about Malfoy," she said seriously. I blushed. I hadn't realized how much I talked about him. None of Draco's friends really knew he'd been hanging out with me, but all of mine did.

"Right," I said through my own embarrassment, "No talking about Draco."


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room catching up on everything I've missed. It turns out I didn't miss much and within the first ten minutes we were sitting in silence. My mind started to wander and I found myself thinking about Draco.

His face just popped into my thoughts and I smiled to myself. He was rather attractive. He was really pale though. I made a new goal to get him out in the sun sometime.

"Summer," Ginny said waving her hand in front of my face, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Wha-" I looked at her and frowned, "Sorry, Gin," I said with a sigh, "I was just-"

"Thinking about Malfoy?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. I blushed suddenly, "Jeez, Summer, it's obvious you have crush on him."

"No I do not!" I protested, "We're friends!"

"Then why're you blushing?" Hermione asked as she walked by with one of her text books. I glared at her and she smirked.

"I-I'm not B-blushing," I ended up in a whisper as I put my hand to my cheeks. They were in fact very warm, but I refused to believe I had a crush on Draco. Ginny laughed as my face got warmer.

"Yes you are, Summer," she said putting her hand on my shoulder, "Just admit it."

I suddenly stood up, "I do not have a crush on Draco Malfoy. I can have a guy friend without liking him like that."

Ginny looked taken aback and she shook her head, "Summer, we were just teasing you," she said quickly, "Sorry." I looked down at my feet, a little embarrassed by my outburst. Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and walked away back to Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I'm just gonna go onto bed." I said turning toward the girl's dormitories. She let me go and I went to my room. The one I shared with Ginny and Hermione. Two other girls shared with us, but they weren't in there. I sat on my bed and drew the scarlet curtains around it. I took a deep breath and opened Alice in Wonderland. A paper fell out of the first page and onto my blankets. I frowned and picked it back up. I unfolded the curious note and sighed.

_Summer-_

_ Meet me in the seventh floor corridor at eleven o'clock._

_Draco_

__ I looked at my watch and sighed. It was Eleven thirty now. I bit my lip and picked up my cloak. I slid it over my shoulders and left the Gryffindor common room ignoring what Ginny and Hermione were saying to me. I hurried to the Seventh floor corridor, hoping Draco didn't hate me when I got there.

As I turned the corner I saw Draco walking away. He looked a bit disappointed I didn't show up, so I ran after him.

"Draco," I whisper/yelled. He whipped around, his wand at ready. My eyes widened and he lowered his wand slowly.

"Summer," he said quietly walking up to me, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well I didn't get your note until a few minutes ago." I said slightly out of breath from practically running down the dark halls.

"Oh," he said looking down at his feet, "Anyway, I brought you here because I wanted to show you-" He stopped and froze. He grabbed my arm and quickly for some odd reason walked down the hall and back three times. I was going to ask him why he'd done this, but he covered my mouth with his hand and shook his head. He pointed down the hall. I saw Filch's cat turning the corner. I gasped and Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the wall.

Suddenly we were in a room that I was positive wasn't there a few second ago. I cocked and eyebrow and Draco smirked at my reaction.

"I wanted to show you the room of requirement." he said gesturing to the room we were now standing in. I looked around and was confused to find a nice lit fire on my right with a fluffy looking couch and pillows and a four poster bed on my left. There were two windows directly across from the door, that might I add was gone, with a bookshelf in between them.

"Um, why's there a bed?" I asked biting my lip and blushing a bit more than I liked. Draco shrugged and peaked out to the hall through a crack.

I joined him and bit my lip. Filch was standing there swearing to patrol the hall until he found whoever was out of bed after hours. I bit my lip and glanced at Draco. He shrugged.

"I guess there's a bed because the room knew we'd need it." he said walking over to the couch and flopping down, "For sleeping of course." he said when he was my shocked expression. I blushed, again, and slowly walked over to him.

"Why're you so nervous suddenly?" Draco asked sliding his arm around my shoulders. I gulped and tried to shake the echoes of Ginny saying I had a crush on Draco out of my head. I refused to believe it, but I couldn't help but agree when I looked at his grey/blue eyes and his sort of messed up white blonde hair. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"I'm not," I said quickly, "I'm not nervous," I took in a sharp breath and scooted away from him. Draco frowned a little and scooted closer to me again.

"Well you seem nervous," he said gently. I shook my head and looked straight ahead, because I was afraid to look at him.

"I'm not," I said trying to sound like I meant it. I felt Draco's knuckled brush against my cheek before he gently turned my head to look at him. When I was looking at him, he was inches from me. I gasped just before he pressed his lips to mine. I, being the moron I am, didn't move. I just let him kiss me. I didn't even kiss him back until just before he pulled back. He looked at me and bit his lip. He opened his mouth to speak, but something happened. I don't know what it was, but then suddenly I was sitting straight up in my bed.

Alice in Wonderland was in my lap and I was gasping for air. Ginny, Hermione, and my other roommates were all asleep in bed. I wondered what time it was, but my thoughts were stopped abruptly when I found a folded up piece of paper inside my book.

It was a note from Draco, but it said something different.

_Summer, Thanks for reading me that Muggle story. I liked it very much. Meet me in the seventh floor Corridor at eleven tonight. I want to show you something._

_-Draco_

I gasped and threw the paper away from me. I looked at the muggle watch on my wrist and saw that it read one a.m. Lovely, I missed it. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or bad for standing up Draco. I was still denying the fact that I quite possibly had a giant crush on him, but I didn't want to think about that. I quickly went back to sleep and tried to keep the thoughts of Draco out.

* * *

Draco sighed. It was midnight and Summer still hadn't shown up. He gritted his teeth and cursed himself.

"Stupid git," he mumbled, "She's a gryffindor, why would she like you? You've been through this several times! Stop trusting people!" He kicked the wall, but that only managed to hurt his foot. He gritted his teeth and went back to the Slytherin common room. He didn't bother changing into pajamas before he got into bed and went to sleep. Stupid Gryffindor girl. Why'd she have go and make him like her?

He decided he'd ignore her for the rest of his life. He decided he was going to be absolutely vial to her whenever he saw her in the halls. He went to sleep with thoughts of how he'd make her life at Hogwarts miserable.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up from another dream of Draco, and sighed. Why was this happening? I was sure I didn't like him like that, but then I couldn't explain the dreams. I sighed and got ready for the day. I went with Ginny to breakfast like usual and was slightly disappointed when I remembered it was only Sunday and we didn't have any classes until tomorrow. Ginny noticed my slightly unusual sad attitude and asked on it.

"Nothing," I said playing with my food, "I'm fine."

"Well Neville asked to join in on what we were doing today," Luna said joining the conversation, "What do you think?" I shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know Neville," I said, "Sorry."

"That's alright," Ginny said, "He's nice."

"I know that," I sighed and looked up at the Slytherin table. I remembered I had to apologize to Draco for not showing up last night. I was confused not to see him at the table and was about to go and look for him when something cold was poured over my head. I gasped and Ginny's eyes widened.

I turned around slowly and saw Pansy Parkinson standing there with a smirk on her face. Behind was Crabbe and Goyle laughing hard while Draco stood by and did nothing. I looked between the two and waited for someone to do something. I didn't even want to know what was poured on me.

Ginny and Luna stood up suddenly and approached Pansy. I pulled them back and shook my head. I looked at Draco as the tears in my eyes started to surface.

"It's fine," I said gently so I wouldn't start crying, "Don't do something stupid." I picked up a napkin and wiped my face off before I gave Draco a hurt expression and hurrying out of the great hall. I got a few funny looks as I walked to a bathroom and tried to clean myself up.

I washed whatever it was in my hair out and I cleaned off the remainder of it on my face and sighed sadly. Everything had been going so well. What happened? Why was Draco doing all this now? Was it because I missed meeting him last night? I was planning on apologizing to him about that, but look who's not doing that now.

After I was nice and cleaned up and left the bathroom and ran right into Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be looking for me, so I didn't try and get away from them.

"We tried to tell you Malfoy was no good," Ron said as I started to walk down the hall with them. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Summer," she said, "About Malfoy. You really seemed to like him." I looked at the floor as we walked. I was going to speak again when I was shoved to the floor. I landed on my hands and knees with a yelp. Hermione and Ron spun around to see Pansy laughing while Draco smirked and held his wand. I took in a deep breath and got up. I gave him an apologetic look this time before I ignored him and walked away. At least he didn't dump anything on me this time.

I heard shouting as I walked away and I knew Ron and Hermione were approaching Draco for what he did, but I didn't care.

I went to grab a new book to read, Alice in Wonderland suddenly didn't mean as much to me as it used to, and I walked outside to the tree by the lake. I opened it and sighed.

Beauty and the Beast. Why did I have so many muggle books here? I opened the book and started reading. I didn't care if Draco or Pansy walked up and started making fun of me, I didn't care if the world came to an end, I didn't care about anything but my book. That was sort of how I coped with things. I blocked it out until vitally necessary.

I reading a good way into the afternoon when Draco sauntered up with Pansy. I ignored them until they walked over and Pansy started taking jabs at me.

"Who ever allowed you in the school?" she asked rolling her eyes. I continued my ignoring until Pansy said, "_Accio_ Book!" My book flew out of my hands and into Pansy's. I gasped as she smirked. I was suddenly glad it wasn't Alice in Wonderland I'd brought because once in her hands, Pansy started tearing pages out of the book. She then set fire to them. Even though it wasn't my favorite it was still a gift from my mother and one of the few things I had left of her. It also hurt because Draco was just standing back and letting her do it. When she'd finished I wiped my face hastily and got up.

I walked past her and past Draco, deliberately shoving into his shoulder as I went. I heard Pansy yelling at me and taunting me, but I didn't stop. I went back to the castle and sat in a corner of the hall and wept.

* * *

Draco watched her go and instead of going after her and telling her off for bumping into him, like he did everyone else, he just stood there watching her. She was clearly upset by what Pansy had done and he suddenly had the most perfectly evil idea.

He left Pansy to scream behind Summer and hurried into the castle. He knew this would definitely hurt her more than that other book she had.

In a few hours he was waiting by the Gryffindor entrance for Diana. She was how he was going to get it. He'd threatened her enough and now he was waiting for her.

When she came out she handed him the object of his liking and he gave her a smirk before he walked to a place he knew Summer would go eventually.

Now all he had to do was wait for her. Good God, did he ever hate waiting...


	8. Chapter 8

After I stopped crying I decided to skip dinner and go back to the Gryffindor common room. I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to deal with what Draco might have up his sleeve for me next.

I felt terrible, and not because I'd stood him up anymore. Because I'd finally admitted to myself that I like him and now he hated me. I was sure he was being so horrid to me because I go this note late. If he'd just stop being so terrible and let me explain, I bet he'd feel bad for what he'd done.

I was pulled out of my deep thoughts by Ginny who was running a bit late for dinner, "Are you coming with me?" she asked gently, noticing my down expression. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Harry won't let Malfoy do anything to you." she said trying to persuade me. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I repeated, "Go ahead," She sighed and nodded before she left without another word. I felt tired after crying so much and I decided to go to bed early.

I walked up to my dorm and went inside to find Heather, one of my roommates cleaning up my stuff. I gasped as Diana sat sobbing on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked crouching down to help Heather.

"I'm sorry, Summer!" Diana sobbed, "He made me do it! He said he'd-" she didn't finish her sentence because she was sobbing too hard to get anything else out.

"What?" I asked helping pick up the last of my things, "Who?"

"D-Draco M-Malfoy!" Diana said with a hiccup. I gasped and looked around, suddenly worried.

"What he'd tell you to do?" I asked quickly.

"He told me to bring him one of your books." she said sniffling. My eyes got wide and I looked helplessly for Alice in Wonderland. I couldn't find it anywhere. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't be that cruel, could he? Of course he didn't know how special that book was to me. He only knew it was my favorite.

"Diana," I said worriedly, "What was he going to do with it?" Diana shrugged and wiped her face.

"He said that he'd wait for you on the top of the astronomy tower." she said breaking into a new set of tears. I bit my lip and ran out of the room. Heather called after me to come back and not to go and get it back, but I didn't listen. I tore through the halls, not caring what the prefect told me when they told me to stop running.

I hurried up the astronomy tower steps and when I reached the top I looked around for Draco. I saw him sitting on the stone floor reading the book silently. I swallowed the urge to turn and run just as he looked up.

"Ah, Summer," he smirked standing up with the book in his hands, "You didn't stand me up this time." I looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

"Give me my book, Draco," I said firmly.

"Why?" he asked. My eyes watered again and he smirked smugly. I couldn't tell him the real reason. I never told anyone about my mother.

"Just give it back!" I said getting a bit loud, "You've already ruined onf them!"

"So? It wasn't an important one," Draco said, "This one is though. Tell me why and I might give it back to you."

"You know why!" I said taking a step forward. He stepped back and help the book over his head, knowing I wouldn't be able to reach it.

"No, I want the full story." He said with a smug smile. I took a deep breath and sat down. I didn't want to tell him, but I also didn't want him to tear up my book.

"Please Draco," I said without looking up at him, "It's all I have left of her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he hissed as I heard a page turn.

"It means that not everyone has what you do!" I said being angry, "It means that my Mum died when I was seven and I couldn't do anything to help her! She read me those stories before I went to sleep at night and when she died that stopped! Those books are all I have of her and you're ripping them to shreds all because you're mad at me because I 'stood you up! How in Hell could I stand you up when I didn't even get your stupid note until after you planned to meet me!?"

Draco looked at me in astonishment for my outburst, and I suddenly collapsed in tears. He dropped my book on the floor and I felt his arms around me. I didn't want his comfort, so I shoved him away before I got up. He looked hurt but it only made things worse because he had no right to be hurt. I walked over to my book and picked it up. I looked through it and found that he'd ripped out the first few pages. I gritted my teeth and tossed it into his lap. I didn't want it anymore.

I left the astronomy tower alone and without my book. It was my turn to be mad a Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco felt terrible for what he'd done to Summer, and he never felt terrible for anything he did. Pansy was sitting next to him in Potins while he stared off into space. He didn't want to sit next to Pansy though. He wanted to sit next to Summer, but she was deliberately ignoring him and sitting with Potter instead. He'd even invited her to sit with him, which was a bit surprising.

Draco sighed and looked at his parchment just as Pansy elbowed him in the ribs. He winced and gave her his deadliest glare before she nodded to the front of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've asked you a question," Snape said in a low gentle voice that was rather frightening if you weren't used to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear, sir," Draco said trying to look like he cared, which he didn't.

Snape went on with the lesson after giving Draco a nice little scolding and after he asked the question again. Of course he called on Summer to answer the question he's missed. Summer was his favorite student that wasn't a Slytherin.

The rest of the class went slow and Draco felt like he was being tortured. Summer was only sitting two seats away from him and he got a whiff of her shampoo whenever she moved her hair off her shoulders. No matter how much he tried to tell himself he didn't, Draco couldn't deny that he was head over heels for her.

When the class was finally over, Draco got up and watched as Summer left with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. He took a deep breath, knowing he'd have to approach them to get to Summer.

* * *

I walked out of Potions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and we were walking down the halls talking. I never realized how funny Ron was sometimes or how clever Hermione was when you spoke to her. They were all very nice, even the overrated Harry. He was nice and he seemed to care a lot that Draco hurt my feelings. I thought maybe it was because I was so close to Ginny.

We were walking back to the Gryffindor common when Draco grabbed my hand from behind and pulled me back. The other three stopped and turned around to see me staring at Draco.

Harry stepped forward with a glare at him and I closed my eyes.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry said firmly. Draco looked at him and then me and then back at Harry.

"Harry," I said gently, "Just go on. I'll be fine." I touched his arm and he looked at me, his gaze softening immensely. He gave Draco another cautious look before nodding and going on ahead with Ron and Hermione.

"What?" I asked harshly as I cocked an eyebrow at Draco. He looked nervous, and I was rather enjoying the fact that I, Summer Gryffindor Muggle-born, was making him nervous.

"I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said. He was clearly uncomfortable and I was almost positive he'd never apologized to anyone in his life.

"OK, You're sorry, big whoop," I shrugged and turned to go. Draco took my hand and spun me back around again.

"Summer, please," he said pleadingly, "I feel terrible for wrecking your muggle book. Please at least forgive me for it."

I didn't answer him. I just looked at the floor and tried to think. He was still holding my hand, which was rather distracting, but I managed to think straight long enough to have something to say to him.

"Draco," I said gently, "Even if I forgive you, I still don't have my book back and it doesn't really help much except make you feel better."

Draco stepped closer to me and he kissed my cheek suddenly. I never expected that, which brought on a blush that I couldn't hold back.

"I'll get your book fixed," he said quietly, "Just please don't be vexed with me."

I looked up at him and bit my lip, "You'll really fix my book?" I asked, surprised he'd volunteer to do that. He nodded and waited for my approval. I gave a small nod and Draco grinned. He kissed my cheek again before he quickly walked away.

I wasn't sure what to think of him suddenly. I was supposed to be angry with him, but I was never good at that. I couldn't stay mad at anyone of they apologized and meant it. I could tell Draco meant it, but I didn't know what to do now. I told myself I didn't like him anymore and I was doing good at hating him until he apologized and kissed my cheek. He'd done twice actually! I was just so confused. At least I was getting my book fixed.

I walked back to the Gryffindor Common room still very confused. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the scarlet couch talked quietly and I sat next to them with a sigh.

"So what did Malfoy want?" Hermione asked gently.

"He apologized to me," I said biting my lip, sort of unsure of whether it really happened.

"Draco malfoy apologize?" Harry asked, slightly astonished. I nodded.

"He offered to repair the book her ruined of mine." I went on. Hermione and Harry's mouths dropped open and the gawked at me.

"Summer," Ginny said smirking, "He likes you." I raised my eyebrows at her and she giggled, "I cannot believe it. Malfoy has a crush on you. A Gryffindor."

"A muggle born Gryffindor," Hermione added. Ginny laughed and sat down next to me.

"How did you manage it?" Hermione asked, as Harry was still gawking at the fact that Draco actually had feelings other than hatred.

I shrugged, "I was just nice to him." I said, "I'm sure he'd like you all too if you weren't so terrible to him."

"He was terrible to me first," Hermione mumbled as she leaned back on the couch. Harry finally found his voice.

"But Malfoy's a Slytherin!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not every Slytherin's bad, harry," Ginny said, "Draco's mean to you because you're mean to him."

Harry only rolled his eyes and got up, "Just be careful, Summer," he said before he yawned and walked toward the boy's dormitories.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's so short... :/**

I was sitting at my normal spot, under the tree by the lake. I loved this tree. It changed every now and then to a different kind of tree. Right now it was a weeping willow. I loved Weeping willows. I was just sitting there thinking about whatever entered my mind when someone sat down next to me and plopped something in my lap. I looked over and saw Draco watching me curiously. I raised my eyebrows at him as I felt the butterflies in my stomach float around suddenly.

I looked down and saw my Alice in Wonderland book in my lap. I picked it up and looked through the pages and found they were all there. I grinned and looked at Draco. He smiled at me.

"I also got you a new one," he said gently, "The one that Pansy wrecked." He handed me another book. It was brown and old looking. I looked at the cover and smiled. It was Beauty and the beast.

"Thank you Draco," I said smiling, quite happily. I didn't expect him to get Beauty and the Beast. I hugged him and he stiffened a little before he hugged me back. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "You didn't have to get the other one though."

He shrugged, "I thought maybe you'd read that one to me too, like Alice." he said biting his lip hopefully. I giggled and nodded.

"If you really want me to." I said, "Or you could take it and read it yourself." He shook his head.

"Nah," he said with a chuckle, "It's more fun to hear you read it." I giggled and opened to the first page. He leaned closer to me to look over my shoulder and I put my head back against his shoulder.

"There was once a merchant who had been very rich at one time..." I started to read and Draco moved his hand over my shoulder and down my arm, which was distracting. He noticed I was having a hard time saying the words written in the book, and he stopped. I was a bit disappointed by it, but I tried not to show it as I went on.

When it started to get close to dinner time, Draco and I went back into the castle and wandered around a bit as we talked.

"So, you accidently turned your cat purple?" Draco asked laughing. I giggled and nodded.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I said defensively, "She walked on by and I was throwing a toddler tantrum! My parents had no idea how the cat changed colors."

Draco laughed some more and he snatched my hand up and started to swing our hands between us. I smiled. I'd never seen him like this, so happy instead of cross and mean to everyone around him. Everyone we passed was giving him a funny look. He seemed a bit irritated by it, but he seemed to rain it in a bit because of me. I caught him giving a couple astonished Slytherin a glare every now and then, but I squeezed his hand and he looked back at me.

My stomach growled after a while and Draco laughed, "Let's go on to the Great Hall." he said pulling me around and toward the giant room where we ate our every meal.

When we got there we just stood there until the doors were opened and we were allowed in. Unfortunately so did Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I knew Draco didn't have a problem with them, but they were sort of frightening.

Draco was talking to them while he still held my hand and I could tell they thought it was a bit kept giving me deathly glares and I was starting to get a bit freaked out by her.

"So, Draco," Pansy said without looking away from me, "Since when do you like Gryffindor Mudbloods?"

Draco's grip on my hand tightened and I looked at him curiously. He didn't like me, not like that anyway. He gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath.

"It's none of your business," he said firmly, "I can like who I want." I bit my lip and waited for something to happen. Nothing did because the doors opened and we were allowed inside the great hall. I told Draco I'd see him later and he waved to me before going to sit at the Slytherin table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks a bunch for all the Reviews! I didn't think I'd get alot on this, but I did! Well, more than I thought I would! You guys are AWESOME! This is my first Harry Potter story, and for some reason I've been having this really strange liking to Draco and I pretty much hated him a lot before...ANYROAD! The point is...YOUR ALL GEAR!**

**BE HAPPY!**

* * *

So the months went on and Draco and I were rarely without each other. He was mean to me sometimes, but he almost immediately apologized for it. He was really funny sometimes and he really liked to hold my hand when we walked. I didn't mind of course, but every now and then someone would make a rude comment about me and he'd either glare at them or try and send a curse or something at them. I tried not to let that happen. I didn't care what people thought of me anyway.

I've even managed to get Ginny to hang out with us sometimes. She's not so scared of him as she used to be, and he wasn't too terrible to her.

Now we were walking around Hogsmeade, and it was snowing out. It was getting pretty hard to see, it was December after all, So Draco pulled me into a pub and shut the door.

"Hey!" A harsh female voice said, "You kids aren't allowed in here!" Turns out Draco had pulled us into a pub for adults only. Great. Draco groaned and pulled me back out to the snow. He was clearly trying to keep me from getting pelted with snow, but I liked snow and didn't mind all that much. I just wished it wasn't so cold.

"Draco!" I called to make him stop. He did, with a strange look on his face. He looked frustrated, "I don't mind the snow! I'm cold!" Draco looked as though he was trying to come up with something before he stood next to me rather than slightly in front pulling me along. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled his cloak slightly around me. I was warmer, but I'm sure it wasn't because of his cloak. We finally made it into a warmer place that didn't have snow covering the doors and Draco dropped his cloak from around me with a sigh.

"Sorry," he said as we walked toward a table in the corner, "I didn't mean to pull on you." I giggled and shook my head.

"It's alright," I said as he ordered us two Butter Beers. I leaned back in my seat and sighed, "You think it'll stop before we have to go back to Hogwarts?" Draco met my gaze and I saw something that said he didn't want it to stop. I didn't understand that, but I ignored it for now.

He looked out a nearby window and bit his lip, "I dunno," he said, "But we'll make it back, don't worry Matthews," He'd taken to calling me by my last name for some weird reason.

"I don't want to walk out into the snow if it's that tough though," I said shaking my head.

He smirked, "Well then I suppose we'll have to wait it out then." he said. I giggled and shook my head at him. We started talking and talking and giggling and laughing with each other, and we didn't even realize it had stopped snowing nearly an hour after we got into the place and then we'd been there longer than we were supposed to.

We'd missed Dinner, but I wasn't hungry anyway, so Draco and I went up to the castle and went to the library.

We sat in the corner where no one could see us or hear us because Draco had put a spell around us. I was glad too because we were laughing so hard and loud I was almost sure that Madam Prince could hear us anyway. I had my head on Draco's shoulder when we'd stopped finally and he slid his arm around my shoulders. His fingers were moving through my hair and I sighed, perfectly happy to stay there for a while.

"So," he said sighing after me, "Where is it you said you were from?"

"I'm from Liverpool," I said rolling my eyes, "Well that's where I live. My parents and I lived in London for a while. I was only 8 when we moved to Liverpool."

"Ah," he said nodding, "Well where's Liverpool?" I giggled and buried my nose into his white school shirt.

"It's near Manchester," I said, "But you don't know where that is either."

"I do so!" Draco protested poking my stomach. I laughed and moved away from him. He followed me and he took my hand before he fell a bit and found himself positioned over me. I blushed and he grinned before he leaned down farther. I gasped just before he lips met mine. I couldn't say I didn't like the feeling, but I'd never been kissed before and I had no idea what to do.

He pulled back and bit his lip. We looked at each other before I got too embarrassed to stay much longer. I sat up, he was forced to sit up and move so I could get up. I grabbed my book bag and left the library quickly. I clearly didn't hear Draco calling for me to come back because he was still in the area he'd put the silencing spell. I also didn't realize I'd left Alice in Wonderland on the floor when it fell out of my bag.

I also wasn't really thinking about that. I was thinking about Draco and his lips. It was great and everything, and I wasn't embarrassed by what he'd done, I was embarrassed because I was clueless as to what to do.

My next step was to avoid Draco for a while and hope the awkwardness went away after a while...


	12. Chapter 12

Draco felt incredibly stupid. Why'd he have to go and mess it up? He'd just gotten her back.

"Stupid, you don't kiss a girl when you just got her to like you again..." he mumbled as he walked down the corridors. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care all that much. Why did Summer affect him so differently than everyone else? He didn't get it. She was just a stupid Gryffindor Mudblood.

But she wasn't.

She was gorgeous and brilliantly smart and she had a great sense of humor, and not to mention the fact that she got Draco's attention. No one ever did that, not even the girls in Slytherin house. Pansy managed to sort of, but not like Summer did.

Draco suddenly found he was in front of the Slytherin house common room. He walked inside and slumped down on the couch. He looked at the muggle book in his hands and knew he had to keep it away from his classmates.

He'd kissed Summer and then she ran off because she didn't like him. Now he'd never even speak to her again.

* * *

Within the next few weeks I spent time away from Malfoy and more with Ginny. I even spent some time with Hermione and Harry and Ron. They were really nice, and they didn't seem to mind all that much anymore that I hung out with Malfoy.

I tried not to think about him most of the time though. He'd kissed me and I did like it very much, I was just too embarrassed to think that I was too inexperienced to do much about it. I was too embarrassed to talk to him. It didn't seem to bother him that I was avoiding him, so I let it be thinking he didn't want to talk to me or be my friend. I'd only done it in the first place because a I thought he looked lonely and he also seemed a bit interesting.

Now I was sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch and I was sitting in between Hermione and Seamus Finnigan. He was nice and he really knew how to make me laugh. He sat next to me alot and he always made an effort to talk to me even if I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"So what're your plans for Hogmead?" Seamus asked me while Ron, Harry, and Hermione engaged in a conversation with each other.

"Well I dunno," I shrugged. I usually spent my time in Hogsmeade with Draco, "Why do you ask?"

Seamus smiled and took a drink of pumpkin juice, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me." he asked casually. I grinned and felt myself blush.

"Sure," I said, "Is anyone else coming along?" I didn't mind if there was, and I really didn't mind if there wasn't. I've grown to like Seamus very much.

He shook his head to answer my question, "No, Ginny's hanging out with Neville and Luna, and Harry and Hermione and Ron are all hanging out, and that just leaves us." I grinned and nodded.

"Sounds great."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Months later I was approached by Pansy Parkinson and Draco. More Pansy, but Draco was with her. I hadn't really done anything to Pansy then. I'd just been minding my own business and walking with Seamus, who was my boyfriend by this point, when she slinked up and knocked my books out of my hand.

I blinked at her and flicked my eyes to my books that were scattered on the floor with a couple of quills and broken ink bottles.

"If I may," I said calmly, "Why did you do that?" Seamus was clumsily trying to pick up my books while Pansy and I measured up to one another.

"Well," Pansy shrugged, "I just think that all mudbloods shouldn't be in the school no matter how clever they are. That includes you and Granger."

I nodded, "Nice to have you opinion on the matter, but that doesn't explain why you knocked my things in the floor." I was being surprisingly calm. I'd never actually confronted someone like this. If Pansy or Draco teased me I ignored it and walked away. I heard Draco snicker at my comment and I flashed him a slight grin. I did miss him.

Pansy stammered for a clever return but came up blank, "Well, when you think of something I'm sure you'll be able to find me again." I said taking all my books from Seamus with a gently smile before I grabbed his hand and continued walking.

I couldn't help but look back at watch Draco walk off with a flabbergasted Pansy. He looked back at me at the same time and I smiled lightly before me and Seamus turned a corner to go to our next class.

The rest of the day my mind was one Draco. I thought about his everything. I really really missed him and I felt so terrible for leaving him in the library. I was so occupied with my thoughts the rest of the day and I didn't even realize where I was going until I was in the library. I was planning on coming here to study until dinner, but now I knew I'd never get anything done if I didn't talk to Draco. I saw him in the corner working on something that looking important.

I carefully walked over and sat down in front of him. He looked up out of habit and froze when he saw me. I bit my lip and he sighed.

"Hello," he said before looking back down at his parchment.

"Hi," I said, "Um, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

He looked up at me again, this time with a slight frown, "What for?"

"For running off after you-" I stopped and blushed, "It wasn't you."

"Then what was it, Matthews?" he asked with a long sigh as he spoke.

"I was just embarrassed that-"

"That I like you and that I kissed you?" Draco asked, becoming a bit angry. I shook my head quickly.

"No," I said as he started to get up, "It was me. I'd never been kissed by anyone and I didn't expect it from you."

Draco's expression softened and he sat back down slowly, "I'm sorry." he said in a strange tone I didn't know.

"Draco, I didn't mean to-"

"No, It's fine." he said, "Didn't stand a chance anyway. Finnigan got you first." Without another word he stood up and walked out. I didn't think he really liked me that much. I knew he had to like me some if he kissed me, but was he really jealous of Seamus? I shrugged it off and figured he was just upset because I was embarrassed and he thought it was still because of him.

That, I wished he didn't think. But I suppose I'd have to go on with life and get over the fact that Draco and I weren't going to spend time together anymore...


	13. Chapter 13

Draco didn't see Summer for a long time after that encounter in the library. He missed her dreadfully, and he's never missed anyone, ever. Now he was in his Sixth year at Hogwarts, which meant he was 16 and new things had developed. Even if they did still hang out he wouldn't have had time to. He never forgot her or the kiss he'd given her. He still liked her and he always made an effort to smile at her no matter how he felt or what was going on in his day to day life, which sucked at the current time.

Now, he was watching he study with Ginny in the library. He was fighting the urge to go and sit next to her, her boyfriend, Seamus was sitting with them. Why she was still with him Draco would never understand, and it was all he could do not to rip the poor guy's throat out. What did Seamus Finnigan have that Draco didn't? He couldn't deny he was jealous of Seamus.

Draco scratched his right wrist absently as he Watched that blue eyed blond he loved more than any other person he'd ever met. He finally made up his mind then. He got up from his seat, picked out a random book and casually sat down next to Summer. She looked up at him and he smiled at her while Seamus was occupied. She gave a small smile back before Seamus started to talk to her. He didn't notice Draco, but Ginny did. She gave him a slight nod and he knew she wasn't too frightened of him like she used to be. She would be if she knew. She'd hate him. Summer would hate him more. She'd never smile at him in the halls or anywhere ever again. That was all Draco had left of her and he couldn't bare the thought of it.

He went back to reading the random book he'd picked up and sighed lightly. He absently moved his leg over, knocking into summer's lightly. He was about to mutter an apology when she pressed her knee into his playfully. He smirked to himself and moved to turn a page in his book, bumping Summer's arm as she went to dip her quill in her ink bottle. This resulted in the bottle tipping over. Draco gasped and Summer stood up quickly.

"Draco!" She said with a surprised tone. He quickly pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess by putting the ink back in the bottle.

"Sorry Summer," he said quickly as he stood up and walked toward the door. He was rather embarrassed as he hurried down the hall.

* * *

"Draco!" I gasped. I hadn't even noticed that he'd knocked over my ink. What I cared about was the mark tattooed on his forearm. I glanced over at him just before he'd bumped me and his sleeve moved up as his elbow hit mine. I felt sick. Why in Hell would he be so stupid!?

Draco muttered a quick apology before he practically ran out of the library. I without a second thought gathered my books and followed after him. I was just outside the Library when Seamus caught up.

"Where're you going, Sum?" he asked frowning. He evidently hadn't noticed Draco.

"I have to go see what's wrong with Draco," I said biting my lip. He frowned some more.

"But I thought we were going to go to Hogsmeade together." he said sounding a bit frustrated. I'd forgotten about it.

"Seamus, I have to make sure he's alright," I said pleadingly, "We'll go next time, I promise!"

"But Summer, that's what you said last time!" he protested. He took a step toward me and took my hand, "You promised not to cancel on me anymore."

I had been doing that a lot lately. But he's just wanted to spend every second together. He was pretty much suffocating me.

"Seamus," I said gently, "Please, I swear I'll go out with you later. I just have to make sure Draco's OK."

"Why're you so concerned about him!?" Seamus said becoming rather angry, "He's a Slytherin and he's retched and mean and rude!"

"I'm concerned because he's my friend!" I said back, "I promise I'll se you later!" I said looking over his shoulder to see Draco turn left down the long corridor. He was heading for the seventh floor.

"No, Summer, I'm not doing this anymore," Seamus said firmly, "If you go after him, I'm done! We're over!" I groaned and walked on. I didn't care what Seamus wanted me to do. He'd be the one sorry about dumping me. I didn't care.

I ran down the hall and turned left to see Draco just in time as he turned right. I ran faster and faster, just barely keeping up with him until he stopped in an empty Seventh floor corridor.

"Draco," I panted as I caught up with him. He was rather fast. I grabbed his arm gently and he looked at me, "I need to talk to you-"

"I said I was sorry!" he said defensively. I shook my head quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"That's not it," I said firmly lifting up his sleeve roughly. I froze when I saw it. I felt like I'd be sick just looking at it; the dark mark. His mark. I knew I'd gone pale.

"Summer, I-"

"Why?" I asked as the tears started to fall. I was beyond question frightened, "Why in hell would you do that?"

"I didn't have a choice!" he said startling me away from him. His expression softened when he saw how frightened I was and he took a step forward, "I didn't mean to frighten you," he said as I took a few steps away from him.

"Draco," I choked out, unsure what he'd do if he got angry at me, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he said taking another step toward me. I was forced against the wall as I took another step. He reached out to me and I didn't know what to do, "I don't know what to do, Summer."

I took a breath before I hesitantly reach up to touch him. I pressed my hand to the side of his neck and bit my lip.

"About what?" I asked timidly. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead onto mine as he shook his head. I sniffled and held back my tears. I didn't know why I felt like crying. I hadn't even spoken to Draco since I was fourteen. Being this close to him made me a bit nervous and I don't think it was because he was a death eater.

Draco pulled his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and I sighed, hoping he didn't kill me for finding out about him. When he pulled back he looked close to tears. He refused to cry however.

"Draco please tell me what's going on," I said gently. He took my hand and pulled me over to the wall. He closed his eyes and I watched as the door to the room of Requirement opened. He pulled me into the room and we were surrounded by piles of random stuff. He pulled me toward a cabinet and sat down against it. I sat across from him and squeezed his hand.

"Draco?" I asked quietly as he chewed his lower lip in thought, "You don't have to tell me about it, I just want to know that you're alright."

Draco looked at me and I tried to tell him how worried I was about him with my eyes. He couldn't hold my gaze for very long. I could still see him tattoo on his forearm and reached to pull down his sleeve to cover it. He watched me and when I pulled my hand away he looked at me again. I met his sad grey eyes and we looked at each other in silence before he took a deep breath.

"You're frightened by me." he said plainly.

"A bit," I admitted without looking away from him.

"Why don't you leave me then?" he asked. I never understood him. He was always so rude and tough when around other people, but when he was with me he he was nice and gentle, vulnerable even. I never knew why he hid that part of him, or more importantly why he let _me _see it.

"Because you're frightened too," I said answering his question. I moved to sit next to him. I took his hand in both of mine and sighed, "We can be frightened together."

Draco's eyes met mine again and he sighed, "My father messed up," he said becoming very shy and closed up, "And now I'm supposed to make up for it."

I shook my head, "You don't have to tell me," I said, but he ignored me.

"He wants me to do something terrible, and I don't know it I can." he said taking another impossibly deep breath, "But I have to. He'll kill me and my parents if I don't."

"So you don't want to be a-" I stopped and shook my head. I couldn't say those words. He calmly shook his head.

"No," he said near whispering, "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to ignore me for the rest of my miserable life. It's ending soon anyway." I looked at him and hesitantly put my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that," I said gently, "Draco, I don't understand, Do you want me here with you or not? Because Seamus dumped me because I went after you and I'm kinda pissed about it. I'm gonna be even more pissed if I wasted that on-"

"Matthews," Draco said firmly, "I just want someone to talk to. I can't talk to my mates about any of this. I'm not supposed to talk to anyone about it."

I nodded and made up my mind, "You can talk to me." I said as he leaned his head against the top of mine. I started to play with his long fingers, bending them into a fist and straightening them back up, "I won't tell anyone about it."

Draco didn't say anything after a while and neither of us cared. We didn't speak, we just sat there together and listened to each other breathe. Until Draco noticed my necklace and picked up the silver chain.

"What's this?" he asked holding the silver key at the end in his hand tenderly, "What's this key for?" he asked pulling it from around my neck and looking at the long chain.

"My mother gave it to me," I said sitting up and fingering the part of the chain that hung from his hand, "She always told me it was the key to my heart and to never give it away unless I gave it to someone I was spending the rest of my life with." Draco looked at it a few minutes before putting it back around my neck longingly. I didn't know what to think of it, but I shrugged it off as he got up and offered me his hand. He helped me up.

"We should go before someone realized we've gone," he said gently. I nodded and pulled him back as he started to walk toward the door.

"First," I said looking him in the eye, "Tell me what he's making you do at least?" Draco took my ace between his hands gently and shook his head.

"You'll only get hurt, Summer," he said. I closed my eyes and sighed just before I felt the faintest flutter of his lips on mine. It was barely anything to count, and I didn't know what to do as I looked back at him again. I kissed his cheek gently before shaking my head gently.

"I don't care," I said putting my head on his shoulder as his arms slid around my waist, "I want to help you."

"But you can't," he said, sounding so sad, "No one can,"

After that he pulled me out of the room of requirement, back into our normal lives.


	14. Chapter 14

I was walking down the hall to my next class and found my thoughts fully on Draco. I couldn't seem to think of anything other than him. I was worried about him, and I was scared for him, but I was also finding that the crush I had on him when I was fourteen had resurfaced. He clearly liked me a little since he kissed me that first time in the library, and I didn't know what to think about what happened in the room of requirement.

I was unfortunately dragged out of my thoughts by Seamus. He fell in pace with me and I huffed.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes. I was over him to say the least.

"I just wanted to apologize," he said, "I know you must feel terrible and it was unfair of me to dump you because you wanted to make sure malfoy wasn't getting into any trouble." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What're you trying to get to, Seamus?" I asked getting a big aggravated.

"I was wondering if we could forget all that happened yesterday," he said biting his lip, "I really like you and I know I messed up-"

"Seamus," I cut him off as we rounded the corner to get to Potions, "I'm over it. You're a jerk, and there is no way I'm going to get back together with you." Seamus looked taken aback before he grabbed my wrist roughly and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What?" he asked gritting his teeth and squeezing my wrist.

"Seamus you're hurting me," I said trying to free myself from his grip.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked a little louder. I whimpered and pulled his hand from my wrist, but he refused to let go.

"Seamus, let go," I said near tears. He was really hurting my arm. He ignored me and took my other arm with the same tight grip before pulling me down the hall. I struggled against him, but nothing was becoming of it.

"Finnigan!" A mean harsh sounding voice said, making him stop. Seamus looked behind him and we both were looking at Draco, who did not look happy, "Let go of her."

"You gonna make me Malfoy?" Seamus asked tightening his grip on my arm. I whimpered and struggled against Seamus as Draco drew his wand and shot something at Seamus. Seamus didn't have much time to block it and before I knew I was being pulled down the corridor by Draco. He pulled me into a bathroom and I wasn't really sure why.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking my wrist gently. There was already a bruise growing where Seamus had grabbed. He bit his lip and looked at me for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said pulling my sleeve down after he let go, "Thank you," He gave me a soft smile and left me in the bathroom. I sighed and fixed my hair quickly before hurrying off to Potions. I wondered suddenly what Draco did to Seamus.

As I sat down next to a random person Snape started to class. I looked over next to me and saw I was sitting next to Ginny. I smiled at her and she smiled back before going to pay attention to the class.

* * *

Draco hurried to the room of requirement. He had to get that cabinet fixed. He bit his lip and said the spell that activated the cupboard and then again before he opened it. The white bird he'd sent was lying dead inside. He gulped and knew it was completely hopeless.

Later in the day he was sitting in the library staring at Summer. She was studying all alone and he considered going to sit with her, but thought better of it. He was glad they were becoming friends again, but he wanted so much more with her. He made it his new goal to get that key from her. But because she knew what he was she'd never give it to him. He knew it. She'd never give him her heart, her love, her everything. He sighed and stayed where he was, just watching her as she worked on her homework. He wondered it Finnigan had bothered her anymore. He wanted to kill him as soon as he saw him hurting poor Summer. He restrained himself and put a simple jelly legs jinx on him to get Summer away from him.

He himself was supposed to be studying, but all he could think about was Summer and what Voldemort was making him do. He had a plan and he had a couple of backup plans if it didn't work. It was going to happen soon too. On the next Hogsmeade trip was when it started. He tried not to think about what Summer would think of him if he did it, but he didn't have a choice. It must be done.

"Hi Draco," Summer said as she slid into the seat next to him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Hello," he said absently, "Why're you sitting over here?"

"Because you look a bit lonely, and I wasn't sitting with anyone either." she said opening her ancient runes book and starting on her work again, "What're you thinking so hard about?" she asked as she wrote on her parchment.

"Uh, nothing," he lied, "Just hogsmeade." he said with a simple smile at her. She chuckled and went back to her work.

"What're your plans then?" she asked, "for hogsmeade. It is tomorrow isn't it?"

"I dunno, Pansy and the rest of them have detention," he said.

"Well we could hang out if you like," she suggested, "I sort of wanted to get close to you again you know?" Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't," he said looking at his text book, "You'll only get hurt in the end."

"I already told you I don't care about that." she said rolling her eyes, "Just say yes and we'll see how it goes."

Draco smiled and nodded, "Alright, we'll go together." he said with a sigh. Summer smiled and pecked his cheek before saying goodbye to him and hurrying away with her books and things. What was he going to do now? He couldn't spend time with Summer and put his plan into action.

This wasn't going to end well...


	15. Chapter 15

Draco and I were walking through Hogsmeade together and I was having fun. Draco made me laugh alot and he didn't seem to stop smiling the whole time we spent together.

It was snowing lightly and I kicked up some snow as I walked. Draco took my hand and tangled our fingers together. I smiled and looked over at him. He seemed alright, but he looked a bit nervous as we walked into the three broomsticks. We sat down and Draco said he had to go to the bathroom and that he'd be back. I smiled and nodded before ordering us drinks.

When he came back he took a drink of his butterbeer and sighed, "So, what've you been doing for the past two years?" he asked starting a conversation. I shrugged and giggled.

"Not a whole lot," I said, "What about you?" He shrugged and took another drink of his drink as Professor Slughorn came up to us. I grimaced. He was the Potions teacher and he was rather annoying. I was apart of his 'Slug Club' and hated every second of it.

"Hello Miss Matthews!" he slurred. Great, he was drunk. Draco looked at him and then at me. I made a face at Draco and he choked on his drink trying not to laugh.

"Professor!" I said faking my excitement, "How are you today?"

"Lovely!" the professor said before remarking on the snow and then walking away toward where Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione.

"Thank god he's gone," I mumbled. Draco finally laughed and I chuckled.

"What?" I asked, "Haven't you noticed how perfectly irritating he is!?" Draco only laughed harder.

"Sure I have, but I'm not in his class," he said. I nodded and sighed.

"You're lucky then," I said rolling my eyes. At that very second, there was a shriek from outside. My eyes widened and I ran out see what was going on. I gasped when I saw Katie Bell, a girl from the gryffindor quidditch team suspended in the air and then on the ground. Draco looked at her and he paled a bit. I suddenly knew. I knew it was him. I knew he did it, and he was scared because whatever his plan was didn't work. I grabbed his hand and jerked him down the path and up to the castle. He willingly came along, and i didn't know if it was because he was dazed or because he knew I wasn't turning him in.

I pulled him into the room or Requirement and shoved him to sit down. He looked at me, but he didn't say anything.

"It was you?" I asked feeling my eyes water. He nodded slowly and I covered my face, "Why?"

"Because-" he cut himself off and ran his fingers through his hair, "That wasn't suppose to happen! She wasn't supposed to look at it. She wasn't supposed to touch it!"

"But it was meant for someone?" I asked as a tear fell down my face. I thought maybe if we hung out some that he'd stop with the death eaters and stop with following what Voldemort said, but I was clearly wrong. He nodded to answer my question and I sat down on the floor.

"Draco, Who was it for?" I asked wiping my face quickly. He shook his head.

"I can't tell you!" he said standing up, "I would, Summer, really, but I can't risk you being hurt!"

"But you'll rist someone else getting hurt!?" I asked becoming rather loud, "Draco, I'm trying so hard to help you, but you won't tell me anything and you're making it impossible!"

"I'm not trying to make it impossible!" Draco said, "Besides, who ever said I wanted your help in the first place!?" I stood back up then, more than hurt by his words. I turned away from him and he took my hand.

"Wait, Summer, I didn't mean that," he said as I started to walk away from him, "I'm sorry. Really, I am! Please Summer don't run away again!" I turned back around to see Draco's sad, frightened expression and shook my head.

"Draco, I'm sorry," I said near tears, "I can't do it." I pulled my hand from his and walked to the door.

"Um, I just want to warn you though, Harry's been following you. Just be careful." I said without turning around. I left after that.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco's days became darker and lonelier. He thought he'd rather die than help Voldemort anymore. He'd do anything to get Summer back.

As he worked on the vanishing cabinet more he got it working nearly perfectly. He was so close and then he hoped he'd be free of Voldemort's chores for a while.

As he walked out of the room of requirement that evening he knew he was out past curfew. He snuck down the hall and bumped right into someone. They nearly screamed, but Draco covered their mouth and pulled them to hide behind a big pillar because he'd seen a prefect coming near to check out the noise. Draco was a prefect himself, but he wasn't supposed to patrol this part of the castle.

Whoever he'd bumped into pulled his hand from their mouth and he smirked at who he had his arm around and pressed against the pole.

"Draco can you please let me go?" Summer whispered. He let go of her and stepped back a little, "You know I'm a prefect right?" she asked trying not to laugh. Draco sighed.

"You gonna give me detention then?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope, but you better get to your post before I do," she said smirking at him. Draco suddenly had to restrain himself from snogging her right then and there. Why did she have this effect on him? She bit her lip as she turned around and walked down the corridor to finished her rounds. Draco hurried on his way, his thoughts only on Summer until he got to his dorm where Pansy was waiting for him, much to his annoyance. His roommates were already asleep and he wanted to join them. PAnsy stood in his way.

"Hi Dracie," she said in her little pout that she thought was cute. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Pansy?" he asked harshly. She pouted some more.

"Don't you like me anymore?" she asked sitting up and coming face to face with him, "Don't you want me?" After that she clamped her lips over his. He was getting angry now.

"Pansy, get off," he said said shoving her off, "Get out now." he pointed to the door and Pansy just stared at him. His temper started to flare and she could tell because as soon as he gritted his teeth, about to throw some curses at her, she hightailed out of there. He sighed and closed his eyes before he got into bed. His dreams were all about Summer. The way she smiled at him and the way he knew how to make her laugh. Her sweet perfume and her pretty blue eyes sparkling. When did he start thinking about her so much?

* * *

It had been nearly a week since that night and I was bored. I hadn't seen Draco at all, not even in the hall, and I was worried about him beyond belief. Ginny wasn't really helping much either.

"I don't understand why you care, Summer," Ginny groaned as she flopped back on her bed. Hers was next to mine.

"I care because he's my friend," I said rolling my eyes.

"But you haven't seen him in how long?" Hermione asked as she sat cross legged on her bed while she did her homework.

"About a week," I sighed, "But that's why I'm worried! I even seen him in the halls or on class."

"I'm sure he's fine," Ginny said, "He can definitely take care of himself."

"Yeah, but he's-" I cut myself off before giving away what I knew about him.

"Summer," Ginny said sighing with boredom, "Just leave it alone." So I did. I closed my eyes and tried to think about something other than Draco.

"Guys," I said after a while. Hermione and Ginny groaned and Hermione closed her book, knowing she wouldn't be getting anything done at the moment. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at me, "I think I'm in love or something."

Ginny perked suddenly and moved over to my bed with startling speed, "With who?" I bit my lip and Hermione looked at me like she'd figured it out. I looked at my lap and Ginny's smile fell a bit, "Please tell me it's not Malfoy?"

"Well I liked him in fourth year, and I think I still do..." I trailed off and sighed.

"So what makes you think you're in love with him?" Hermione asked, "I mean a crush isn't such a big deal. Most every girl's got a crush on him."

"But I can't stop thinking about him, and I'm worried that he's doing something stupid and I feel like-"

OK," Ginny said holding up her hands, "Stop, you win, you're in love with him!" I sighed, I didn't want to be in love with him though. I knew someone was going to get hurt in the end.

I decided I needed to talk to him, but I had no idea where to find him. It was nearly dinner time and I thought maybe I'd find him there, but it had been a while since I'd seen him there.

I walked with Ginny to dinner and we sat down facing the Slytherin table. I saw Draco sitting by himself and I flinched at the sight of him. He was terribly pale and he looked sad and lonely. I felt terrible for him.

I told Ginny I'd be back and I walked over to the Slytherin table. I got a few seething glares but Draco didn't notice me until I tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, Summer," he said. He sounded like he was mad at me, and I didn't know what to do about it.

I sat down and bit my lip. He looked shocked for a second before he looked back at his food, "Draco we need to talk,"

"You can't sit here," he said without looking up. He sounded terribly harsh and I'd heard about his temper. I'd never really seen it, but I know how terrible it was.

"But Draco I want to talk to you." I said pleadingly. He shook his head and got up. I got up after him and once we were outside of the great hall I grabbed his arm. He shook me off and faced me. His eyes burned with anger and I didn't really know whether to back off or try and calm him down a bit.

"Leave me alone," he hissed. I shook my head.

"I can't Draco," I said taking a hesitant step forward. I never really was scared of him, but now I knew it was a mistake. I had moved my grip on his arm down to his hand and he jerk back and slapped me across the face. I gasped and clutched my burning cheek. He looked like he was going to puke all over everywhere. I felt the tears start to flow as I turned away from him.

"Summer, I-"

I whipped around and cut him off, "No!" I said loudly, "If you don't want to talk to me say so! Not tell me to go away or hit me!" After that I hurried away. I dried my tears and went back into the great hall to finish my dinner. I was aware of the red mark growing on my cheek, but no one asked about it.

When the mail came in an eagle owl swooped down and landed on the table in front of me with a package. It had a note in it and I sighed as I opened it. I never got mail and I should be excited, but I wasn't in the mood to be excited.

I looked at the note and frowned.

_Summer,_

_I'm terrible sorry for snapping at you in the room of requirement. Please forgive me. Meet me in the library after dinner so we can talk a bit. I need your help._

_-Draco_

I sighed and wondered if I should go. He did after all just slap me for no reason whatsoever. I felt my heart rate pick up with worry when I thought about not going.

I looked at the package and gasped it was Alice in Wonderland. My old copy! I thought I'd lost it, but it turned out that Draco had it all a long. I didn't really know how to feel about that though.

I sighed and figured I better get it over with. I left the table again and headed for the library.


	17. Chapter 17

**HI! What up peeps!? Well I have something, well a couple actually. 1) I'm going to the beach tomorrow and I won't be back until Saturday. My Mom said no updating and no writing while we're gone. 2) THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, and FAVORITES! I've never had so many follows on one story. It's EXCITING!**

I walked to the library and waited for Draco, hoping for some reason that he didn't show up. I didn't really want him to hit me again if I made him mad. My cheek still burned a bit from the first time.

I decided to read my newly returned book while I waited. I sighed with slight boredom until I found it was getting late. Madam Pince was shoeing students out of the library and I knew I had to get to my prefect duties. I slammed my book shut and walked out of the library. I figured Draco must have written the note before I'd approached him at dinner and I should have known he wouldn't show up.

I huffed and walked down the hall to my post before going to bed. I patrolled the halls in a daze before going to the gryffindor common room. I found Harry and Hermione talking about Ron and how he's been snogging Lavender Brown so much. I felt a bit bad for Hermione until she mentioned to Harry about my feelings for Draco before they realized I had entered the room. Harry seemed upset with the news and I knew it was because of who it was I had a crush on and not because he was worried about me. I didn't know Harry very well, so I didn't care all that much.

"Well good to know I can't talk to you in confidence, Granger," I mumbled walking into the dorm rooms. I plopped on my bed and sighed. Draco was avoiding me because he hit me and I definitely wasn't going to approach him about it if I didn't have to.

The next day I was in Potions and I was sitting next to Hermione while Harry showed her up. I had a hard time not smirking when Harry tried to tell her what he did and she didn't listen, therefore, not doing as well as him. I followed what he said and came close to his. Slughorn was impressed with both of us and I smirked at Hermione. She hated when Harry or Ron showed her up. I smirked and she glared at me as Harry and I earned us some house points.

After class I was walking down the hall toward my next class when someone roughly grabbed my arm and jerked me into an empty class room. I gasped when I was pressed against the wall and looking at the grey/blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Let go,"I said without saying please. He noticed that and frowned before he let her go. She straightened here clothes that got a bit ruffled when he grabbed her.

"Listen, Summer," he said gently, "I'm sorry I hit you and I was just- I'm trying to finish a few things and I'm distracted. Please forgive me."

I couldn't say no to him, mostly because I knew he never apologized to anyone other than me, but I also couldn't say yes. He was absolutely vial to me.

"Draco, I can't-" My words of rejection were cut off when his lips clamped over mine. That was when I decided to drop the matter momentarily and get as much out of this as I could. I kissed him back and I put my arms around his neck. His arms moved around my waist and I felt a bit light headed as he pulled back. We were both panting and I didn't realize my eyes were wide until Draco kissed my cheek and I was forced to look at my feet as I blushed.

"Summer," he said quietly, "There's something I don't understand about you," he said kissing my lips gently again, "Please forgive me. It kills me everytime I screw up and make you upset with me. No one's ever made me feel bad about my actions."

"Should I be flattered?" I asked unsure of how I was even able to speak. He chuckled and nipped a kiss to the side of my neck. I blushed as his hands tangled with mine.

"No," he said, "It's dreadful for me. Especially since I've fallen for a Gryffindor muggle born. My father will not be happy when he finds out." My breath caught in my throat. Did he really just say that to me? Did he really just admit to me that he's fallen in love with me? I suddenly wondered if I should tell him about my feelings for him too.

"Draco," I said putting my head on his shoulder timidly, "Don't be angry with me, but I really want to help you and it's killing me not knowing. What does he want you to do that's so terrible?" Draco sighed and buried his nose in my hair.

"He-he want's me to..."He took a deep breath and went on, "He wanted me to murder someone." I gasped and sat up to look at him.

"Draco you can't!" I said quickly, "You just can't! Who is it!?"

"I can't tell you that." he said calmly, "PLease don't make me tell you..." I sighed and nodded hesitantly before he pulled me out of the class room. He held my hand as we walked down the hall of the school together.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for my book,"I said suddenly, "I thought I'd lost it in fourth year."

He smirked and squeezed my hand, "Well I figured you'd want it back and I thought maybe it would give me a reason to talk to you again. Summer I really am sorry you know."

"I know, but you're going to have to show me and give me a reason to forgive you." I said smirking. He sighed and clearly started searching for a way to get me to forgive him. He was about to give me a suggestion when Ginny ran up talking frantically about Ron being hurt and that she needed to find Hermione. I said a quick goodbye to Draco before I kissed his cheek and hurrying after Ginny to see if I could help at all. What I found out when I arrived at the hospital wing was too much for me to handle...


	18. Chapter 18

**HI! I'm back from the Beach. It fun! I got sunburned though...Anyway hope you like this chappie! It's short, but I promise to update again real soon!**

Ron was lying miserable in the hospital bed. I felt so terrible for him. The rumor was that Harry had saved him, which wasn't surprising at all. Harry saved anybody. I still felt he was a dumb guy who didn't know what he was doing. It was all luck.

I watched as Hermione sat next to Ron, looking quite worried about him just before Ron's girlfriend Lavender hurried in. There was a bit of an argument and Lavender ran out crying while the teachers tried to figure out what happened.

Then it all came out. Slughorn gave Harry and Ron a glass of Rosmerta's Mulled Mead and it was poisoned. Thankfully Ron was the only one to drink it, but what made things worse was that Slughorn got it for Christmas and was planning to give it to Dumbledore.

I lerf then. I couldn't handle it. I know knew who Draco was supposed to kill, and I was not happy about it. I had to find a way to stop him or talk him out of it, but what if he hit me like he did before? What if he didn't let me help him? What if I couldn't help Dumbledore?

I was suddenly very frightened of Draco and what he could possibly do, whether he wanted to do it or not.

As I hurried back to the Gryffindor common room I ran into the last person I really wanted to see. He gave me a soft smile and I shook my head, angry that he could pretend he didn't do anything wrong.

"What?" he asked rolling his eyes as he started to follow me.

"You know what, Draco," I said, suddenly feeling like crying.

"Did you find out what happened to Weasle?" Draco asked ignoring the glare I was giving him. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, He was poisoned." she said, "By MUlled Mead that SLughorn got from a student. He was going to give it to Dumbledore, so Draco, are you going to tell me what I want to know now?" Draco's pale face got even more pale and I stared him down.

"Summer, I didn't know that was gonna happen!" he said pleadingly, "Really!"

"Just like you didn't know that Katie Bell would open the package you gave her? Draco people are getting hurt! You have to stop!" I said becoming frustrated with him. His eyes lit up and he pulled me into an empty classroom. Great, now he was gonna beat me to death.

"Why don't you understand that I have to do this!?" He yelled after he locked the door. I didn't flinch, I didn't look away from his anger lit eyes and I didn't respond, "I don't want to! I can't do it, I know that! Summer, He'll kill me if I don't!"

"So you're gonna kill Dumbledore!" I asked taking a brave step toward him, "Draco, you're telling me that you'll kill the headmaster and whoever gets in the way?"

Draco looked at the floor and I swear I saw tear drops falling to the floor, "I don't have a choice." He whispered. I stepped forward and made him look at me.

"I'm not gonna let you do it Draco," I said looking him in the eye. He suddenly collapsed in tears. I had no idea what to do. Draco Malfoy, the boy everyone was scared of, the one who was top of his house, was sobbing and all I could to was wrap my arms around him. "I can't let you." He buried his face in my shoulder and his shoulders shook.

"Please, Summer, something will happen to you," he pleaded. I couldn't let it happen, "You're the only thing keeping me from going mad, please just leave it alone."

No matter how sweet his words sounded to me, I couldn't listen to them. I shook my head and pushed him away lightly, "I'm sorry Draco. I've tried to help you, but you refuse to let me. Now I'm going to find a way to stop you I don't care what happens to me." After that I left. I went to the common room and went to bed. I felt terrible for what I'd said to him. He needed help, and I wasn't even trying anymore. I was going out of my way to make it harder for him instead.

But I couldn't let him just murder Dumbledore, or hurt anyone else.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been nearly a month since I'd spoken to Draco. So far he hadn't tried anything else, but he's been missing classes and I was getting worried again. I was in love with him after all.

I trudged into the great hall for breakfast, hoping to at least get a glance at Draco, you know to make sure he's still alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere. I sat down next to Hermione and caught snips of their conversation. My thought go to different things until Hermione pointed out Katie Bell.

I looked up to see her as Harry got up and started to talk to her. I saw Draco walk in and take one look at her and high tail out of there. I jumped up and ran after him. He'd disappeared into a bathroom, and I groaned. I was going to go in after him, but Harry was sneaking in behind. This couldn't end well.

I heard yelling and there were flashes from inside, and water flooded the room and leaking out into the hall. Then there was a sudden silence, and I knew something went wrong. Someone was hurt, and I was sure it wasn't Draco until Moaning Myrtle came out of the bathroom shrieking about murder and Snape went into the bathroom. I waited a while until Harry rushed out, unhurt, and my stomach dropped.

Two people go into a bathroom, they fight, and a ghost comes out screaming about murder. One comes out, and then returns moments later with the other still inside, having yet to come back out.

My darkest thoughts and possibilities were clouding my mind and all I could think was that Harry had killed Draco. Whether it was on purpose or on accident, I didn't know.

I didn't get to find out either, because Ginny and Hermione ran up and took me back to the common room. I was in too much of a shock to struggle or protest.

I didn't go to any of her classes, I was excused from them after Ginny explained what was wrong with me to McGonagall. I stayed in the common room and tried not to think about how dead Draco was, or what the bathroom floor looked like with his dead body lying there bloody and motionless.

By the time dinner had arrived, I wasn't hungry. I felt like crying. My heart was shattered because Harry Potter murdered Draco.

After Dinner, Harry followed by his lackeys, came in and I jumped at him angrily. Ron and Hermione held me back from him and he looked guilty.

"Why'd you kill him!? Why couldn't you just mind your own business and leave him alone!?" I was sobbing uncontrollably now and that was when Ginny came in, she was instantly worried.

"What'd you do to her?" she asked as she pulled me from Ron and Hermione's grip. She hugged me and I felt terrible.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron said, "We came in and she jumped on Harry."

Harry was still in the floor wide eyed and guilty. Hermione helped him up and Ginny sighed.

"Well she has a right to attack him," Ginny mumbled before walking me out of the common room, "Summer there's something you need to see. I came to get you because McGonagall wanted to see you." I nodded and wiped my tear tracked face as we got to her office. Ginny knocked and we were allowed inside.

"Miss Matthews," McGonagall said in her normal stern voice, "I don't know why, but Mr. Malfoy has asked to see you. You're the only visitor he wants to see." I was suddenly confused and McGonagall only offered me her hand, which I'd never expected from her, and pulled me out of her office and into the hospital wing.

I was stunned to find Draco was sound asleep in one of the beds near the back. I let go of McGonagall's hand and ran over to him. I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through my hair.

I was relieve her wasn't dead to say the least. We were left alone and it was all I could do to not start sobbing again. I grabbed his hand and kissed the top of it without thinking much of it while I watched him sleep. He was usually pale, but right now he looked like a ghost.

I looked at the key dangling around my neck and I made a decision before I could think to hard about it. I took it off and carefully put it around Draco's neck. I knew he most likely wouldn't really wear it, but I was giving it to him anyway.

He woke up then. He looked at me with sleepy eyes as he started to sit up. It evidently hurt him to move too much, and I nearly told him to lie back down, but he sat up and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my cheek and I sniffled.

"Don't scare me like that!" said trying not to sound so worried and frightened for him. He gave me a soft smile and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was hoping it was you coming into the bathroom, not Potter. I didn't expect him to hit me too terribly."

"Well he did, and I thought you were dead!" I said near tears again. He took my hand ion his and shook his head.

"But I'm not." he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and I looked at our hands. The last I spoke to him I was so mad at him and now I couldn't bare to leave him again.

"I know you're not," I said quietly. He was playing with the key that was hanging around his neck and I expected him to say something about it, but he didn't. He just looked at it like he couldn't believe it was there. I wondered if he'd take it off and give it back to me saying he didn't feel that way about me, but he'd kissed me and practically confessed his love for me.

For the rest of the evening, I sat with Draco and he never once let go of my hand. We talked about stuff that happened over the month we hadn't seen each other and I was dying to know if he'd wear my key, if he'd keep it.

When Madam Pomfrey said I had to go back to the common room I kissed Draco cheek and told him goodnight.

The next few days I was catching up on the day's work I missed and I never got another chance to go and see Draco again.

I was doing homework in the library in the little corner we used to sit in together, that seat he'd first kissed me in. I was nearly done when someone sat down next to me. I looked up, expecting to see Luna or Ginny, but found Draco instead. He was completely better and smiling warmly at me. I knew he never smiled at anyone but me like that. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I was even happier to get a peek at a silver chain around his neck. It was tucked under his black school sweater so it didn't show. I didn't care much of it showed, I was just ecstatic he actually wore it.

When I pulled back from our hug he kept me close and I blushed as he pressed his lips to mine without saying a word of hello. He didn't have to either.

I kissed his back, wondering if this would lead to anything this time. When he pulled away from me I giggled and he took my books from me.

"We're going for a walk," he said putting all my books in my school bag and dragging me out of the library and out to eh black lake. We sat under the tree and I sighed happily as I leaned against him.

"Thank you for your key," he said finally. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Too bad it didn't last very long...


	20. Chapter 20

When I say it didn't last very long, I mean it lasted a while, but not as long as I liked. Draco asked me to be his girlfriend, and I obviously said yes, but it resulted in losing Harry, Ron, and Hermione as friends. I wasn't all that close to them except Hermione, but that was only because we shared a dorm room. Ginny and I still spoke, but not as much as we used to. The only friend I had left that didn't mind Draco was Luna. She was always nice to him even though he never really responded to her.

On the brighter side of things, Draco was my boyfriend, and he seemed happier and not as on edge and worried as before.

We were walking to dinner one evening and he was holding my hand. I liked when he held my hand. The only thing that was bugging me about it was that everyone we passed gave us weird looks. Wouldn't you if you saw Draco Malfoy, Pure-Blood Slytherin holding hands and laughing with Me, Summer Matthews Muggle-born Gryffindor? I know I would.

Anyway we made it to the great hall without too many scathing looks and I kissed his cheek before going to sit at the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Ginny, ending up between her and Hermione. The golden trio weren't ones to tease, but if they had a problem with you it either ended in bloody noses or they ignored you.

Ginny was clearly nicer than them in that aspect, "Hi Summer," she said smiling. I smiled back and started to eat my dinner.

"Hi Ginny. what have you been up to?" I asked hesitantly, hoping she didn't blow up at me for not hanging with her more.

"Not much," she said, "But Luna told me that you and Draco finally got together." I knew she was being kind when she said Luna told her. I knew most people found out through the mean words being said about it.

I grinned, "Yeah, It's really great," I said, "But what about you? What happened with you and Dean?" Ginny grimaced.

"We broke up, but I'm hoping to get Harry's attention soon." she said smiling and glancing at Harry. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Well good luck anyway," I said giggling, "Do you think he'll actually go for you though?" I didn't want to sound mean, but sometimes Harry was oblivious to things such as Ginny and her flirting.

Ginny shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to try." she said, "Anyway, Harry says he's figured out what Draco's been up to." I frowned a bit and then I remembered that Harry had been tailing Draco all year. I hoped he didn't really figure it out.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I didn't know what it was. Draco was my boyfriend, of course I knew what it was.

"Yep, Harry thinks he's become a death eater and he thinks he's sending information to You-Know-Who." Ginny said. I was suddenly relieved. I laughed.

"That's ridiculous." I said shaking my head even though it was sort of true.

Ginny only shrugged as Ron cut into the conversation.

"Oh really Mrs. Malfoy, what's he doing then?" He asked. I made a face at him.

"What makes you think I know?" I asked, "I don't go sneaking around with him."

"Well you are is girlfriend," Harry reasoned. This was true, but I did not like the way this was going. I swore to Draco I wouldn't tell and I don't plan to. No matter how much I disapprove of it all, I promised to stay out of the way and not interfere.

"Well that doesn't mean I follow him around like a sick puppy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Pansy did," Ron said with a scoff. I huffed.

"I'm not pansy am I Ronald?" I asked becoming a bit angry. Ginny put her hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"No, he was only wondering if you know what he's up to, Summer."Hermione said with one of those scathing looks I was trying hard to avoid.

"Well I don't," I said standing up, "So just quit asking about it." I left the Great Hall in a hurry. I didn't want Draco to notice me leaving, because he'd follow me and make sure I was alright, but there was also a chance of him in the Room of Requirement trying to fix that stupid cabinet.

I made it to the common room and plopped down on the couch. I wished desperately that Draco knew what he was doing was completely vial. He could get thrown into Azkaban for it. I don't know what to do to help him anymore and he knows it.

Little did I know that Draco plan was going to take action, and sooner than I ever wanted.

It was late at night and I was in bed. I kept hearing loud bangs and things and I swore it was my imagination until Hermione ran into the dorm room and told up to get rather loudly. She said something about the castle being attacked, I wasn't really listening. I was listening to the loud crashes and booms going on. I ran out of the dorm and out of common room and toward the room of requirement, not a good idea. Death eaters were piling out of there. I gasped a little too loudly and was grabbed by a woman with fluffy hair and a loud voice. She held her wand to my throat and I closed my eyes. This was bad, very very bad. Where was Draco.

And then as if reading my thoughts Draco stepped forward and roughly grabbed my arm, "I'll take care of her," he said before dragging me down the hall.

"Draco what's going on?" I asked worriedly. He stopped at the entrance of the school and he turned me to face him. He kissed me and I gasped.

"Please, Summer you have to listen to me," he said quickly, "You can't fight, you have to stay safe." I could not believe what he was saying to me.

"I'm not just gonna hide, Draco," I said wrenching my arm free, "I want to fight."

"Summer!" Draco said grabbing both my shoulders and shaking a little, "These people will not hesitate to kill you! I can't protect you and I can't even bare the thought of you getting hurt."

I looked at him angrily, who did he think he was? I gritted my teeth and shook my head, "No! I don't care! Everyone else is fighting and I'm gonna let you, Draco, keep me from fighting!"

Draco looked right about to sob when he pulled out his wand. I frowned a bit and then he did something I never ever thought he'd actually do to me.

"Stupify!" he said, and then I was knocked out.

* * *

Draco caught Summer before she hit the ground and he tried to find a safe place for her. He spotted Hagrid's hut and ran for it. He was running out of time. He banged his fist hard on the door and the big oaf opened up.

"Malfoy," he growled, "What do you want?"

"I need you to look after Summer," he said thrusting his unconscious girlfriend at the giant. Hagrid made a face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why should I help you?" he asked looking at the castle which was under attack still.

"Don't do it for me then!" Draco yelled, he knew he was quickly running out of time," Do it for Summer! I know she likes you and I know you her friend! Please Hagrid!" Hagrid looked between Draco and the castle.

"Fine," he said taking the girl inside and setting her down on a big fluffy chair.

"Don't let her out. If she wakes up, stun her again or just try to keep her inside." Draco said quickly, "Promise me you'll keep her here!" Hagrid nodded quickly and Draco took off. All Hagrid could think was that he either really cared about Summer or he didn't want her to interfere with his plan, he wasn't sure which at the moment.

* * *

I woke up to unbearable heat. What happened? Where was I? Why was it so hot? I got up and recognized the place as Hagrid's hut, but what startled me was that it was on fire. Great now I'm gonna die. The door bursted open and Hagrid stomped in and scooped me up. I screamed at the surprise of it as he carried me outside. I sat that part of the castle was in flames and the dark mark was above the astronomy tower.

"Hagrid what's going on?" I asked, although I already had an idea. This was all Draco's doing. Hagrid was hurrying to the bottom of the Astronomy tower and what was there made me want to run and hide. It was the headmaster, dead. Harry as there and he was clearly angry.

Hagrid set me down on the grass and he went over to Harry. I decided this would be a good time to see what was going on. The Castle was a mess. Walls were crumbling. Unconscious or dead witches and wizard scattered the floors. As I walked I passed the great hall and I heard Bellatrix, the witch that caught me the first time, laughing madly and screaming about winning and all that grot.

I had no idea what to do. I wanted to find Draco and make sure he was alright. He'd completed his task from what I've seen. He's either feeling dead inside or he's over the top of triumphant. I didn't know which to think. Draco was rather unpredictable sometimes.

I had nothing better to do, so I gather up with all the other students and ended up being sent home about a week early from the school. I didn't mind other than i knew I wouldn't be hearing from Draco anytime soon. I also knew next year would be a tough year at Hogwarts.


	21. Chapter 21

I was now in my Seventh year at Hogwarts. Though it was toward the end of the year now, I thought I'd never make it this far. All the Muggle born wizards and witches were being hunted down and who know what was happening to them. I have no idea why they haven't come for me yet, but as long as I was safe I didn't care. Snape seemed to keep a rather close watch on me too, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

It was good because the Carrow twins didn't bother me at all, but it also meant he was trying to figure me out, which was bad.

I hadn't seen Draco since last year when he left me in Hagrid's hut, which caught fire, in case you didn't remember. Well I'd _Seen_ Draco, just not spoken to him. He still smiled at me when he passed me in the halls, but I refused to smile back. Little did I know that he was keeping me safe in his devious little ways. I never saw my key around his neck except for when he wanted me to, which rarely happened. I hated to see it because he wasn't allowed to give it back and I know I'd given it to the wrong person. It was pure torture to see it around his neck.

I knew he was trying to show me he still cared about me, but it just made things worse to see it, knowing he caused the attack on the school last year, and even though he didn't kill Dumbledore I'd learned. I'd grown closer to Ginny again, even though she was no fun to be around much because she was worried sick about Harry. Luna was still fun to be with, but it was hard to find anything to be happy about.

All through the year, I'd caught Draco staring at me. I knew his feelings and I knew mine, but I couldn't bare to give him the satisfaction of speaking to him or even looking at him. When I noticed him I found something else to look at.

Now I was walking to see Hagrid. He was one of the few people who would tell me things that Harry and Ron and Hermione were doing. He didn't know it all, but he knew what the Order of the Phoenix was doing.

As I sat at his big table and sipped tea from his giant mug, he told me about what was going on and how Bill Weasley had Harry and the rest at Shell Cottage, which was where he and his wife Fleur lived. I was relieved they were alright, and I couldn't help but ask about Luna. She's been missing since Christmas holiday.

"She's there too," Hagrid said, knowing I'd be a little happier knowing my friend was safe.

"So how's this thing with Draco going?" he asked. I made a face and shook my head.

"Why should I forgive him?" I asked becoming angry again, "He did the most terrible thing anyone could do!"

"Summer everyone, including Malfoy, deserves to be forgiven." Hgrid said seriously. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But Hagrid, he's got my key you know?" I asked. Hagrid nodded, "And recently he's been flashing it in my face. It's like he's bragging that I messed up in choosing him." I scowled at me tea, hating that it's gotten cold while I was talking.

He only laughed and then I decided it was time to go. I told Ginny I'd meet her and Neville to talk about something. I don't really know what it was, but I was sure it had something to do with resisting the Carrows and Snape.

AS I walked down the hall to meet them in the room of requirement a hand reached out from a classroom and forced me in. I nearly screamed, but a hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Summer, don't scream," a voice hissed in my ear, making me shiver. Then there were lips on mine. I had no idea who this was, and I had no desire whatsoever to be kissing whoever it was either. I pushed this person back and I saw the grey hurt eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What?" I asked angrily. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and no matter how much I wanted it I stepped back out of his reach.

"Please Summer, I'm sorry!" he said taking my hand quickly, "Please stop ignoring me!" I jerked my hand back and shook my head.

"Draco, first you cause an attack on the school, and then you put me in Hagrid's hut, which coincidently caught fire!"I said trying to get him to understand I wasn't ignoring him for no reason, "I'm gonna forgive you unless you give me a reason to!"

Draco suddenly stepped forward and kissed me again. I couldn't help but let him. I'd missed his dreadfully, "Because, Matthews, I love you." My heart fluttered at his words, but I couldn't just let everything go because he said it. I shook my head.

"Draco," I said seriously, "You're a death eater, I am a Muggle born gryffindor. Me forgiving you and going back to you will only end badly." Draco shook his head and his hands tangled into my hair.

"I'll keep you safe, Summer," he said, "Like I have been." I frowned at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I asked Snape to make sure that no one finds out you're a muggle born. Of course he knows, but I made him swear not to tell." Draco said smirking, "Why do you think you're still here?" I was filled with sudden happiness that Draco was watching out for me even though I never asked of him or even spoke to him since last year. I found myself kissing him again. As my arms wound around his neck I felt the rough chain over his shirt. I pulled it out from under his sweater and looked at it.

"you didn't have to," I said quietly. I looked at him and he looked slightly hurt.

"Do you really think I want you to get hurt, Summer?" he asked. His tone surprised me. Usually when he asked things like that it was harsh and hateful, but right now it was gentle and soft. I looked at him, unsure of what to say to him, "Summer, I took you to Hagrid's hut to keep you safe. I had no idea Bellatrix would set fire to it. It would kill me if anything happened to you."

"That's why we can't be together anymore, Draco," I said backing away again, "If people find out about me then I'm dead, and so are you for hiding it. Me being with you only risks they'll find out sooner."

Draco looked genuinely sad, I'd never seen him like that, "Then we'll keep it secret. We can meet in the room of requirement." That's when I remembered I was supposed to be somewhere.

"No," I said quickly, "It's being used, you won't be able to get in. Besides I don't want a relationship where I have to sneak around just to hold you hand." I gave him a sad smile before I kissed him gently and left the empty class room. I had to get to Ginny and Neville.

But I was once again stopped, by Draco. He took my hand and spun me around. He had the strangest look in his eyes as he leaned towards me, "Please remember that I love you," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight, breathtaking hug. I hugged him back, even though we were in the middle of the hall. I nodded and I kissed his cheek.

"I know," I said gently, "I love you too, Draco," he smiled widely suddenly and he kissed the tip of my nose before he hurried off.

That last bit was a little strange, but still quite good.


	22. Chapter 22

I was happy sleeping. I was comfy, though I wasn't in my own bed. I had been found out, and I came straight to the room of requirement. That's where everyone was going. I didn't want to wake up, because my head hurt. Of course as soon as I was found out, the Carrow twins took full advantage and used the cruciatus curse on me for the heck of it. I hurt all over.

"Summer, get up will you, Harry's here!" one of the girls said shaking me. I sat up, though it hurt a lot, and looked around. It was true, there was Harry with Ron and Hermione. They looked tired and dirty. I"m sure they could use a nap. As Harry spoke about some diadem of Ravenclaws more people filed in through the portrait behind them. People from the Order. I got up and walked over to here what they were talking about. All around there were wizards and witches who had come back, just to help Harry. There was clearly something going on tonight. I made sure I had my wand as the group all filed out. I had no idea where we were going really, but as all the crashes and banging started I figured a fight was starting.

I was going to fight this time. I caught up with Ginny and she grinned at me.

"Exciting isn't it?" she asked. She looked scared out of her mind. She took my hand as a bit of comfort and we hurried with the group to battle, or whatever you wanna call it.

Somehow, Ginny and I managed to get separated and then we were face to face with three death eaters. we easily and quickly fought them off. I didn't think it would be that easy, and evidently neither did Ginny. We started to run and everything seemed to be moving either in slow motion of in fast forward. I couldn't tell. Sometimes thing would drag on forever and then it was like we were already getting close to dawn. That was when I got separated from Ginny briefly. I was running down the corridor, which was falling down around me, when I turned a corner.

There right in front of me was Voldemort. And with him were most of his followers, including Draco. I knew he'd be fighting with them, but for some reason that hurt more than anything to see him standing to the dark wizard's side.

I tried to take cover before I was seen, but Bellatrix lestrange saw me instead. Great getting caught by her twice was the best thing ever.

"We keep meeting like this girly," she cackled. She took my by the hair and I saw Draco wince slightly. Voldemort noticed too and smirked.

"Do you know her, Draco?" he asked in a cool calm voice that surprised me greatly. I hoped for everything that Draco said no. He'd only get himself into trouble. I looked at him as Bellatrix pulled my hair a little.

"Yes, My Lord," he admitted looking at the floor. Voldemort seemed to show some sort of compassion and made Lestrange let go of me. She was still standing behind me so I couldn't run however.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked. He evidently thought I was some pureblood slytherin. I looked at Draco and he shook his head slightly. Giving away my name would be bad, but I felt I was gonna die anyway.

"Summer Matthews," I said boldly taking a step forward. Draco was clearly scared something terrible was going to happen, but the dark lord only smiled. It was clearly fake.

"Draco, isn't this the mudblood you claim to love?" Bellatrix snickered from behind me. I winced at the name. I hated it, but usually I ignored it. I hadn't heard it in so long, it stung quite a bit.

Draco didn't know what to say and he was just looking at me like he was trying to tell me something.

"Aw, look! Draccie has a little mudblood girlfriend!" Alecto Carrow cried, gleeful at torturing poor Draco. I took in a deep breath and Voldemort stopped the snickers with the wave of his hand.

"Kill her, Draco," he said seriously. I gasped and Draco looked heartbroken. He told me he'd die if something happened to me. What would he do if he was the one to cause it? He took a shaky step forward and I felt the tears welling up. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, so there's no way he could kill me...right? He raised his wand and pointed it at me chest. And I shut my eyes and waited for it to happen, but it didn't. After 30 seconds of no flashes or loud booms, I opened my eyes and looked at Draco. His head was bowed and his wand was lowered.

"I can't, My Lord." he said firmly. I looked at him and I wanted nothing more than to run to him and wrap my arms around him. I didn't get a chance to however because I saw the flash of green, and then I felt it. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Draco watched as Summer fell to the floor in horror. He looked back and saw his father's wand raised and pointed at the only girl he's ever loved. His mouth dropped open and he ran over to Summer's unconscious body. SHe was gone and it was his fault.

He pulled her into his arms and he held her to him. He shut his eyes and he kissed Summer's forehead. This was a disaster.

"Draco, get away from the mudblood," Voldemort hissed. Draco looked up at him, now more than angry.

"Don't call her that," he said darkly.

The Dark Lord looked at Draco with surprise, "Draco, do as I say." he said becoming clearly angry.

"NO!" Draco said without looking away from Summer. He'd lost her for good now. He wasn't happy about it either.

"Kill him," Voldemort said waving his hand carelessly. He started to walk away and most all of his death Eaters followed him. Who stayed was Draco's father and Snape. Draco hoped dearly his own father wouldn't murder him, but Snape was different. He would. He looked at them, not really caring whether he lived or died.

"DO it then," he said tears starting to cascade down his face.

Snape raised his wand when there was a yell and then Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood stood in front of him.

"NO!" Ginny yelled loudly. She looked back at Draco, who looked confused, "Go find a safe place, Draco," she said. Wait she was helping him? But he'd done the most terrible things. He'd been so horrid to her and her family. Why was she helping him? Was it because of Summer? It must have been, but he didn't care he was getting out of there.

He got up at the flashes started and the curses started flying. He ran around the corner carrying Summer and then apparated out of there.

He remembered Summer had told him about where she lived and he hoped he got there. He found himself in front of a white house with a green paint porch with plants and flowers. Draco ran to the door and knocked frantically. A man answered looking cheery and normal. He was clearly a muggle. His smile faded when he saw the girl in Draco's arms.

"Su-Summer?" he asked going a bit pale.

"Please help me," Draco said, barely getting it all the way out. The man nodded and led him into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Everything was dark. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. Then, a blinding light. She squeezed her eyes shut and then she heard something familiar. Words she knew, had nearly memorized. Ones she'd read over and over and over again for her own enjoyment. She looked around and found it was a warm day, though she was colder than she had ever been before. She was sitting under the tree by the black lake at Hogwarts and her head was positioned on someone's stomach. She found out that she was the one reading. She was reading her favorite, "Alice in wonderland". She knew she'd been here before. Something like this had happened. It was like Deja Vu. She read her book aloud for a while as whomever she was reading too ran his fingers through her blond hair. As she read of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, she began to get curious of who she was reading to. She stopped abruptly and sat up. She turned around to see a disappointed look on Draco Malfoy's face. She found herself smiling at him. He scowled.

"Why'd you stop? It was just getting to the best part!" he protested. She frowned. She'd forgotten which pat that was exactly. She huffed after trying to remember and failing. Draco sat up and pulled her into his arms, "Are you alright, Darling?" he asked nuzzling her cheek. She giggled. He never called her Darling. He called her by her name and occasionally by her surname. But what were those again? She didn't remember.

She spoke for the first time and found her voice sounded of an echo and she found it strange and she said; "I think I'm alright."

Draco looked at her and smiled. She didn't remember him being so cheery and happy all the time, and she found this very strange, "Well then that's good. We wouldn't want you ill now would we?" he asked gently as he fondly held her in his arms and cuddled her, "I think, if you were ill I'd have to take care of you. Would you let me?"

The girl who's name she could not remember cocked her head to the side and thought hard for the answer. Would she let Draco Malfoy take care of her is she was ill? She thought she would so she said; "I think so," she said nodding to him. He smiled rather lovingly at her and he kissed her lips gently. She liked that feeling and wished he'd do it again. He seemed to know this, but kept his lips from hers anyway.

"Shall we finish the story, Darling?" he asked opening the book again. She nodded her head and took in a deep breath as Draco started to read from the book she loved the most. She was able to see the pages, as it was she was sitting on his lap and he held the book with his arms around her and what he read did not match at all what the page said.

He said things like, "My Darling I love you more than you will ever know. You are the one and only girl I have ever loved and I know that you love me just the same." when the page actually said this;

"The Hatter opened his eyes very wide on hearing this; but all he SAID was, `Why is a raven like a writing-desk?'"

"But that's not what it says, Draco," she protested in her echoed voice. Draco looked up at her and smiled.

"But what I've said is true isn't it?" he asked kissing the side of her head gently. She thought for the answer to this quite hard. He had said she loved her and that she loved him. Did she love him? She thought she did and she thought what he said was true too so she nodded again.

"It is," she said smiling happily as Draco pecked her cheek several times, "Will you kiss me like you did before, please?" Draco made a smirk that made her insides twist with excitement.

"I will if that's what you want." he said leaning forward to kiss her lips. He never quite made it because then there was the blinding bright light again. She covered her eyes and screamed. When the light faded she was watching herself and Draco in a room full of lost and hidden objects. They were fighting, but she didn't know what. All the words were muffled and too quiet. She watched as she yelled at Draco over something and she watched as he came back with yells of his own. This went on for a few moments until Draco was heard loud and clear in saying; "Who said I ever wanted you help anyway?" Both versions of her gasped. She watched as her eyes filled with tears and she backed away from Draco. He reached out to her and she shook her head before walking to the door.

"No, Summer, I didn't mean it!" he said quickly as she opened the door. What she said wasn't heard before she left. Draco stood dumbfounded at what he'd done. He took in heaving breaths and fell down sobbing. She watched him, wanting desperately to comfort the hurt and broken boy in front of her. He scolded himself for saying such things before he leaned his head back against the cabinet behind him, tears streaming down his face.

The white light shown in her eyes again and she squeezed them shut in agony. When she opened them again she was watching Draco sitting in his dorm room on his bed with the emerald curtains closed around it. He was reading a book. One he evidently knew he wasn't to be reading. One he knew his room mate's would never approve of. As he read through the pages he read them with his full attention, like he'd read it a million times before and he could quote it word perfect if he wanted to. After a few minutes of watching this he sighed and started to talk to the cover of the book like it was a person.

"Why do you ignore me?" he asked quietly. His grey eyes clouded with sadness, "Why don't you see that I'd kill to have you to myself. You don't see me when you're with them, the Weasley girl, and the mindless Lovegood girl. I long to be in their place, yet you never even look at me. I smile at you in the corridors and you almost never smile back. Why? What have I done that's so terrible? Was it the kiss? Did I frighten you away? Why don't you see that I love you, Summer Matthews?

Then the light came for her again. She wished it would stop dragging her around. when it was clear again she was standing behind Draco. He was breathing hard and he was clearly scared and worried. They were standing in the middle of a corridor looking at Summer Matthews, who was bravely speaking to the dark lord himself. It never occurred to her that this Summer Matthews was her, or if it did it was happening very slowly.

She once again didn't know what was being said. She was just watching. She got the over whelming feeling of fear and clung to the first thing she could reach. It was Draco's hand. The strange thing was he held her hand back without a second thought. She watched as the dark Lord turned to Draco and said a few unheard words before Draco stepped forward. He looked at the blond girl in front of him and he raised his wand. She was heartbroken more than frightened as she closed her eyes and waited.

She watched Draco from next to him and watched as a tear fell down his face and he lowered his wand. what ever he was supposed to do he couldn't. The silence was starting to get at her and she felt like she was going deaf. Luckily she heard the sound of the girl hitting the floor and the scream of Draco in protest. He ran to her and held her in his arms. This was unexpected.

The bright light came one last time and it stopped and she opened her eyes to be alone in a fluffy bed she was used to. She was covered up and warm, unlike the cold she'd felt moments before. She looked around her room and saw "Alice in Wonderland" next to her. She picked it up and a note fell out of it with shaky handwriting that she knew well.

_Summer, please remember that I will love you forever. I have tog o back and help with the battle...on the right side this time. Please, for me, stay were you are if you really are alive._

_I love you more than you could now, Draco Malfoy._


	24. Chapter 24

I looked at the note blankly for a moment before I got up out of bed and quickly changed into fresh clothes. I pair of black jeans, a red tanktop and a black hoody. I grabbed my wand and pulled my hair out of my face. There was no way I was staying mee. Not when I could be helping or taking care of hurt people. Or making sure Draco was alright.

I wrote my father a note and apparated out to Hogwarts. I appeared in the middle of a corridor, well it was half of a corridor. I looked to me left and saw the sun rising. I bit my lip and ran for the Great Hall hoping I wasn't too late and that it was still there. I took a deep breath and bursted in quite dramatically. Most everyone was too occupied with the dead to notice me as I ran in. I passed the Weasleys who were mourning the death of one of the Weasley twins. I never could tell them apart. Next to them on the floor were Lupin and Tonks, also dead. I was greatly saddened by that. Tonks was nice, and Lupin was my favorite professor for DADA. I Looked around desperately for Draco, hoping nothing happened to him when I ran into Ginny, who looked sadder than I've ever seen her.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around me when she saw me, "Summer, you're alive!" she exclaimed. I hugged her and nodded.

"I'm fine, where's Draco?" I asked. I knew I should say something else, maybe apologize for her brother's death, but I was blinded by worry. Ginny could see that.

"He's over there," she said pointing to the corner. I nodded and hurried over before I was stopped again. I ran over and wrapped my arms tight around him before he could realize who I was. He stumbled back and half heartedly pushed me back. I looked at him and he looked relieved and ecstatic all at once. He pulled me up to him and he kissed me for all he could. I thought I'd never get to kiss him again.

"You're alright," he said holding me tightly to him as he stroked my hair. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him and he kissed the top of my head, "You're alive. NOt dead. Alive." He was saying it more to himself now and then he shoved me back roughly and I saw his eyes dancing with anger.

"I told you to stay home!" he said in a low threatening voice, "Summer, you're gonna get hurt again! You nearly died and it was all my fault!"

I shook my head, "Draco, You keep telling me if something happens to me you wouldn't know what to do. Did ever stop to think that maybe I'd feel the same if something awful happened to you too?" He looked at me for a second, clearly thinking it over before his lips were placed over mine again. It was only brief though.

"It's all pretty much over now." he said, "Harry says he's gonna take care of everything and it'll be fine." I nodded and then there was a loud boom from outside. Draco ran out, tugging me by the hand.

Everyone else did the same and we were all taking witness to Hagrid carrying Harry, the boy who lived, up to the castle. I gasped and buried my face in Draco's shoulder. He wrapped his arm comfortingly around me and he rubbed my shoulder gently. We were doomed.

I didn't pay attention to anything that was being said until Draco took my hand and looked at me, unsure of what to do. I looked and saw that his parents were beckoning him over to their side. Voldemort was waiting for him, and looking right at me with a terribly hateful look. Draco took a step forward and looked at me, still unsure of himself. There was no way I was going over there. His father tried to kill me and Bellatrix frightened me quite a bit. I shook my head telling him I was staying where I was. He didn't say a word to me. He kissed my cheek and took my hand in his before he walked over to the dark side. My heart shattered into a million pieces. The tears running down my face clearly made impact on him, like he wanted to come back and hold me and make it all better, but he didn't. He was in his parent's arms and they were standing there looking at me. All of the Malfoy's. Lucious was giving me a look of pure apology while his mother gave me a look of slight adoration. Draco looked worried and more apologetic than I'd ever seen him before.

I looked away from them when suddenly Harry jumped up and there was a battle raging out of nowhere. Harry was fighting Voldemort in a showdown and everyone as just watching. Draco and his parents used this time to slip away before someone noticed.

I watched the fight until I found something in my hand. When had that gotten there? I frowned and looked at the handwriting I was getting so used to seeing.

_Meet us at the forbidden forest. We have to leave before the officials show. We'll wait as long as we can, just please come Summer._

_Draco XOXOXXX_

__I sighed and looked up at the fight as Harry and Voldemort bellowed their last shots. Harry used his signature spell while Voldy used his.

Lord Voldemort was dead. I smiled, more than happy with the outcome before I took off running toward Draco and his parents. Yes, his father did try and kill me, but there was a chance that Draco and I would get away from that. I'd never met his parents before, and for all I know they could be the nicest people around.

As I approached the forest I only saw Draco. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I buried myself in his arms and in his warmth as I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked without letting go of me.

"Harry beat him!" I said excitedly, "Harry beat Voldemort!" Draco laughed and he kissed the top of my head.

"Perfectly brilliant!" he said, genuinely happy. I kissed him and hugged him when suddenly we were ambushed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Draco's eyes got wide and I knew he was frightened. He didn't show this side of himself when people were around, and I knew it. He could turn it off like a switch. As I looked at him now, his face was emotionless, he didn't resist being arrested, but I knew he was scared. I knew he didn't want to go to Azkaban, but they wouldn't send him there without a trial I knew. They couldn't. I was led behind them, unsure of what would happen to me. I hadn't done anything wrong. They couldn't do anything with me.

They led us to the castle again and we were told to sit at one of the tables while everyone talked and had a large feast. The dead had been moved someplace else and I was so frightened at to what was going to happen to Draco I didn't know what to do. I was fidgeting like made and it seemed to get on Draco's nerves because he put his hand on my knee in order to hold me still. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring look as Kinsley came back along with Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, McGonagall, and surprisingly enough, Snape. All of them could tell I was frightened and McGonagall came and put her hand on my shoulder. She was always nice to me, and she knew I'd nothing wrong.

"Miss Matthews," she said gently, "Won't you come with me?" I looked at her and then at Draco. His fear flashed in his eyes for a split second before he nodded. I got up and followed McGonagall out of the great hall, "I must know what it is Kingsley has toted you here for. Why has he placed you with Malfoy?"

"Because I was with him at the edge of the forest." I said shakily, "Professor, he's been my boyfriend since last year. Well sort of. It's complicated. I promise I haven't done anything wrong! And Draco's just a kid! He was forced into being a Death Eater! He didn't wanna be! He was just scared!"

"Miss Matthews!" the professor said calmingly, "Please get ahold of yourself! I do not know of Draco's actions as of this year. Snape would know, and I'm sure he will help Draco if he can." I nodded and took a couple deep breaths before McGonagall led me back into the great hall. Snape was talking to Arthur and bill along with Kingsley. Harry had shown up and was talking. I hope he was fighting for Draco and not against him.

When I was allowed back over I sat next to Draco and he gave me a strange look I didn't recognize.

"Miss Matthews," Snape said calmly, "Please inform me of the events that took place from last year after the school year ended until now."

That was a lot to talk about, but I did it. Now where in there did I do something illegal. Snape seemed satisfied and then Harry stepped up.

"I think you two are free to do what you like now," he said grinning at me. I look at Draco and smiled widely. He didn't show it, but I could tell her was rather pleased with their verdict. He told me that Snape had told of Voldy's plan of making Draco a death eater and how Draco had instead of helping voldemort been helping Snape with his double agent business. I didn't even know the last bit. I doubt anyone did, but Snape.

Draco and I ended up eating with Luna and Ginny. Everyone was happy to an extent.


End file.
